It is you I have loved
by PaperbackWriter17
Summary: Edward left Bella...pregnant. It's three years later, and when Bella and her son Masen are visiting Charlie, she discovers a green eyed man has been asking for her around Forks.
1. Green eyes and contacts

**I know I still have "Impossible" but, this came to me. I wanted to try it. This idea is overdone, I know. So, I'm gonna try make it more original. Wish me luck and I hope you like it.**

Yeah, um… I don't own twilight.

Chapter One.

_"Bella" Edward's voice was low and husky "Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?"  
I nodded "Edward, I have never been more sure of anything in my life" I said slightly breathless  
"I want this, I want you. I love you. You won't hurt me"  
"We can do this" he muttered more to himself than me, before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.  
_

_I lost my virginity that night._

I woke up sweating this morning- no different than usual. I had been having that nightmare every night for the past three years. You may find that stupid, you may say that having a nightmare which was about making love to the love of my life would be a good dream, not a nightmare, but, that's what it was to me. Because, a day after I made love to Edward- exactly three years ago today the love of my life, left me. It made me want to laugh actually, to see what I had always known anyway, that I wasn't good enough for him come back and slap me in the face. Every kiss, every touch, every word he ever said to me was a lie. Some days I actually wondered why I was still here, why I hadn't given up a long time ago….

"Momma" that's why. I heard the small cry from my son's bedroom and I remembered why I hadn't given up.

I put on a robe and walked barefoot into Masen's bedroom.

"Hey Buddy, what'cha doing up so early?" I said ruffling his hair

"No sleep momma. Hungry" He said, whilst lifting his arms for me to pick him up. I did so, and carried him downstairs, sitting him in his highchair.

I cut up some fruit for him- small enough for him to handle on his own and put some juice in his Sippy.

"What do today momma?" Masen asked me as I was fixing my own breakfast

"I don't know sweetie, how about we go see granddad?"

"Jake too?" Masen asked. He loved Jacob.

"I can call him, see if he'll be there too"

Masen smiled that goddamn crooked smile- who knew it was hereditary? - And got back to his breakfast.

Charlie had been pretty supportive during these last few years, but he had been mad at first. His barely legal daughter finding out she was pregnant with the father no where to be seen. But, he was supportive. He got me the pregnancy test, he sat with me when I cried after finding out it was positive, and despite all the talk of the town he came with me to every doctor's appointment. And when Masen was born he spoiled his grandson rotten, although he did complain a lot that "the kid looks too much like his father" and trying to explain why Masen had green eyes when neither Edward or myself did was pretty funny. As far as Charlie knew Edward had wore topaz colored contacts.

It was getting easier to mention and think about Edward over the years. I mean did I still love him? Yes. And it was still hard to get through the days without him here, especially with Masen's comments. A few weeks ago he asked me why I had a daddy and he didn't. I told him his daddy had to go away. I changed topic when he asked when he was coming back.

Masen got me through the days though. Usually, he went to a nursery whist I went to college. I picked him up at 4.00pm and we went home and spent time together, like we did on the weekends. Weekends were usually spent visiting Charlie.

"Finished momma" Masen pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Let's get ready little man" I picked him up again and carried him upstairs.

I changed his diaper, after he refused to use the potty. He didn't like that. And got him some clothes and when he ran back to play in his room I got ready myself.

"Masen" I called, he came running into the living room. I went to pick him up. "Walk momma" he said before walking in front of me towards the door. I opened it and walked out to my car. When I was pregnant I decided that my truck was unsafe for a newborn, so I sold it. I didn't get much for it though. I bought a new car, it was an Audi Coupe. To be honest, I really was just slapping myself in the face even more.

I got Masen in his car seat then walked round to the front. I started to drive to Charlie's, and I turned my stereo on, it was a Debussy CD. Like I said, slapping myself in the face even more.

"Momma?" Masen said from the back

"Yeah, baby?"

"What song? I like it"

I sighed. Of course he did, of course. Edward Cullen's son just had to like classical music.

"It's called Clair De Lune"

"Clair Lune. Pretty"

I pulled up at Charlie's, and saw the rabbit in the driveway.

I got out, got Masen out and his bag and carried him into the house on my hip.

"Hey dad" I called out

"Bells honey how're ya?" Charlie called out

"I'm good dad, you?"

"I'm good, where's my grandson?"

"Grandpa" Masen called before struggling to be let down, I put him on his feet steadying him, before letting him run off to see his grandpa.

I hung up my jacket, put Masen's bag down and took of my shoes, before walking into the living room.

"Hey Bells" Jacob said

"Hey Jake, how are you?"

"I'm good"

"How's Nessie?"

"She's fine, she wanted to come today, but, she couldn't" I knew all about Jacob's werewolf secret now, and he had imprinted on a girl from La Push called Nessie.

Masen was sat on Charlie's lap, telling him something when Charlie looked over at me. He had a weird look in his eyes.

"Dad, what is it?" I wondered

Charlie looked uncomfortable

"It's nothing Bells, its fine"

"No it's not; now tell me what it is"

"Masen, how about you come with me and play some soccer in the backyard?" Jacob asked Masen. Jake was in on it too.

Masen nodded and Jacob picked him up and headed out side.

"Bella, I need to tell you something, but, please tell me you won't do anything stupid" Charlie said, not meeting my eyes

"I promise, what is it?"

He took a deep breath "I saw Edward today"

My heart thudded, stopped and then picked up again double time

"What?" I choked out

"Edward. I saw him today, he was buying stuff at the Thriftway, and he saw me and asked me how you were. I told him you didn't live here anymore and I didn't want him to see you. But, he asked me to tell you he was back in Forks for a while and if you had time he's got a lot of things he needs to explain. He looks different too, he got rid of those contacts."

"What?"

"His eyes, they were green, maybe he didn't' need the contacts anymore"

I stood up, grabbed my keys and put my shoes on.

"Dad can you watch Masen for a while, his bags in the hallway"

"Bella, you aren't going over there are you?"

"I_ have_ too" was the last thing I said before I opened the door and ran out to my car.

**Its short I know, but, I wanted to post it today. I hope you like it. I will try and update tomorrow, hopefully. But, I hope you like it.**

R&R  
Constructive Criticism Welcome.  
(0: 


	2. Two Glasses of Water

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts and stuff already. I love you all (:  
Still, don't own twilight.  
Chapter Two.**

When I pulled up at the Cullens old place, that hole in my chest ripped open again, I wrapped my arms around myself and took deep breaths. When I finally calmed down, I opened my door and got out. He probably already knew I was here. Stupid vampire hearing.

I took one last deep breath and walked towards the front door. I knocked and waited. I felt like an idiot- what if he wasn't really here?

After a few minutes the door opened and Edward answered it. Only, it didn't quite look like Edward he looked…older? His hair was a little longer and Charlie was right he _did_ have green eyes.

I was staring at him like an idiot before he spoke to me.

"Bella?" His voice sounded different too.

I nodded my head

"You look different" was all I could come up with

"Why don't you come in, I need to explain some stuff"

I was really nervous when I followed him inside, we hadn't seen each other in three years and I had no idea what to say.

We walked into the living room and he gestured for me to sit down.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" he asked

I nodded

"Can I have some water please?"

He nodded and came back a few minutes later with two glasses. Wait…_two?_

He handed me mine and then he took a drink of the other, before putting it down.

"You probably want answers, but, before that I owe you an apology, of course I owe you more than that, but I just want you to know that I left you because I wanted you to have a happy normal human life. When I was telling you goodbye none of that was true. I _do _love you, I _will _always love you, I jut wanted you to know that"

"But, it never made sense for you to love me, I always new that"

"Bella, you still don't see yourself clearly do you?" he chuckled, but it sounded wrong.

"I need to explain some things to you, and I would appreciate it if you'd listen all the way through, you can scream at me afterwards, okay?" he smiled, I nodded.

"After we left you, I went of on my own. I didn't do much, I didn't feed, I didn't go out, and I pretty much stayed curled up in a ball. It got too much for me and nine months after I left I decided to come back. I didn't want to intrude if you had found someone else so I asked Alice to check your future for me, to see how you were doing, but, she couldn't see you. It was just blank, like you were dead. I went straight to the Volturi and asked them to kill me, but, they refused, I decided to do something to provoke them but, luckily Alice got hold of me to say she could see you again. The Volturi called me back and they found out about you. They told me that they had discovered a… cure, if you will, for vampires. But, they wanted someone to test it, and if I killed a vampire they were tracking down I could be the first to try it. Coincidently the vampire was Victoria, she was going around creating a newborn vampire army and I managed to kill her, it was close though. The Volturi stayed true to their word, and gave me the "antidote" and after three days of actual hell I woke up. I had a heartbeat, I needed to breath, I needed to sleep, I needed to eat and drink, I needed to do all the normal human things. I couldn't believe it had actually worked. Carlisle made a deal with Aro, and the rest of my family are becoming human too"

You know when I said I didn't know what to say before? Yeah, I really didn't know what to say now.

"So you're human?" I finally managed to choke out "How long?"

"A year. I had to stay with the Volturi to check for side effects but about two weeks ago they said I could go home, I came straight to you"

"Oh" I said lamely.

"Bella, I need you to tell me something" He said, looking me right in the eyes

I nodded

"I know I hurt you, I know that I completely broke you, and I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but, I want you to tell me something. Have you moved on? Like I intended you to do that would be fair, please don't try and spare my feelings, or is there any way you could try and give this a second chance?"

"Edward" his name felt funny coming of my tongue "I love you. The way I feel about you, can never change, but, it's going to take a while to trust you again. I understand why you left, and I forgive you, hell, I forgave you when you were telling me goodbye, but, I need to trust you again. I will try and give this a shot, but, we really need to take this slow. Get to know each other again."

I knew that was the right thing to do for now. I wanted to give him a second chance, I wanted us to be a family, to get married and to have more babies, but, I needed to know I could trust him again.

He nodded

"I wouldn't expect anything more"

I looked at my watch; I needed to get back to Masen.

"I have to go back to Charlie's, do you think we could talk tomorrow, there's a few things I need to explain as well, but, I really need to get back"

"I can come over tomorrow, but, Charlie said you don't live here anymore?"

"I don't, I'm staying with Charlie tonight though, but, don't worry, I'll come back here tomorrow"

He nodded

"Thank you for explaining everything Edward, I'll see you tomorrow" I said, before I stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Bella"

I turned around and walked out the door giving a small wave on my way out.

When I got back to Charlie's, I wasn't surprised to see the light still on. The rabbit wasn't there anymore, which meant Jacob was gone. That was good; I didn't need more people ganging up on me. 

I opened the door and was hoping to sneak past Charlie and go straight upstairs…

"Bella" I sighed. Busted.

"Yeah dad?"

"Can, you come in here for a minute?"

I walked into the living room

"Bella, if you value my sanity you will tell me that you are not getting back together with him"

"We're going to try, and take it slow"

"Bella, he's no good for you, he broke you, he left you, pregnant, you can't just take him back"

"He didn't know I was pregnant, and he explained why he left. I forgave him, I'd appreciate it if you would too, or at least try. He's gonna be around a lot more now"

"I'm not happy about this Bella. Does he know about Masen yet?"

"No. I'm going to tell him tomorrow, it'll be my turn to explain things then"

"You don't have to explain anything to him Bella"

"Dad, please, just don't. I'm tired, I'm going to bed"

I walked up the stairs into my bedroom, there was a little bed for Masen to sleep in, next to my bed for nights when I stayed at Charlie's. I expected him to be asleep but when I turned the light on a pair of bright green eyes were staring at me

"Momma".

"Hey baby, I thought you were asleep"

"Where go?" He asked me, a curious expression on his little face.

"Mommy, had to go out for a while, and now you need sleep"

"Ok" he mumbled before lying back down in his bed. I kissed his forehead and stayed with him whilst he fell asleep. I pulled on a pair of sweats and got in bed, and for the first time in three years, my dream wasn't a nightmare anymore.

The next morning I woke up first. Charlie had gone fishing and Masen was still asleep so I went down to start breakfast, I was just about to get the stuff out to make pancakes when there was a knock at the door.

I went to open it and I almost dropped the bowl I had in my hand

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, is it too early? I was thinking we could go out to have our 'talk' today?"

"No, it's not too early, but, I thought I was coming to your house?"

"I know, but, I really wanted to see you, I would've called you, but, I didn't have your number"

"No, that's fine don't worry. Would you like to come in?" I asked him

He nodded "Thank You"

I went back into the kitchen and he followed me

"Have you had breakfast yet? I'm making pancakes"

"If that's okay with you?" He sound nervous

"It's fine" Things had never been this awkward between us

I set down the pancakes and we started to eat in silence when I heard a little voice come from the kitchen doorway.

"Mommy?" Damn it! I should've known he'd get down the stairs. Masen has his own way of getting down and up stairs, because, he can't walk up them yet he sits on them and pushes himself up, or slides down.

Edward's head, which was facing downwards on his plate, shot up at the voice and a expression I couldn't describe shot across his face.

"Mommy" Masen said again, he rubbed his eyes and came over to me holding his arms out.

"Hey baby" I said picking him up, I looked over at Edward and he had a dumbfounded look on his face.

Masen looked over to what I was looking at and noticed Edward.

"Who, you?" he asked

Edward shook his head and looked at Masen

"I'm Edward, and who are you?"

"Middle Name! Me Masen!" Masen said, smiling at Edward

Edward looked at me confused

"He said his middle name is Edward, and his name is Masen" I clarified

"Oh" Edward mumbled, looking back down at his plate

"Honey, why don't you go and watch some TV?"

He ran into the living room and I looked at Edward

"We need to talk" I mumbled

**Too much happening in one chapter? Do you think it's happening to fast?  
I hope you like this chapter. I'm proud of it, I really like it. I hope you do too.**

R&R  
Constrictive Critics Welcome (:


	3. Secrets and Shotguns

**Hey. Thank you for all the reviews and all, you guys rock! I made a mistake in chapter two. EI know Edward said he had been human for a year, but, pretend he said two years. So he is twenty now (lets pretend he turned eighteen just before he changed) the reason for this is I don't t want that much age difference between them. Bella is twenty one and Edward is twenty.**

Chapter Three.

"I didn't know you had a son" Edward said, looking up at me.

I took a deep breath

"I was going to explain everything about Masen today, it was late last night and I needed to get back to him"

He nodded "So, is Masen's father going to mind me being back? Who is his father anyway?"

"Edward, Masen is two. He was conceived three years ago" I decided to give him a clue

"But, you were with me three years ago"

I stared at him, like he was missing something obvious.

Realization dawned on his face

"No! That's not possible, it can't be possible" He was shaking his head.

"Edward, a monkey could see the resemblance between you two. He's a miniature version of you. You have a son, Edward"

"I am so sorry" Was all he said

"What?"

"I didn't just leave you, I left you pregnant. You had to do it all by yourself a-"

"Edward, it doesn't matter. It's in the past. Sure, it was hard sometimes, like finishing high school, and getting into a college, but, you need to let it go. If we are going to try and give this another shot, we need to forget the past"

"I am sorry, I really wish I could change the past, but, I can't. In a way, I'm glad because I would've of become human. But, if it meant I could be there with you during your pregnancy, and be there to help you, I wouldn't have done it"

"Edward, now that your human, its so much better. We can do all the things; we never thought we'd be able to do. So I'm glad you had the change, and as much as I wish you had never left me, this is the way it was supposed to happen. And we can't change that now, so, let's just move on and forget it. It'll take time I know, but, I'm willing to do it. Because, I love you and I don't want to let you go"

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I love you, and I want to start again"

I stood up from my chair and walked round to Edward. I slowly lent up to kiss him, and he returned the favour, when our lips met, it reminded me of all those years ago, and my body went crazy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me into his lap. All you could hear in Charlie's little kitchen was the sound of our uneven breathing and the sound of our lips moving in synchronisation.

"Urghh" the little voice, made us pull apart to see Masen stood in the kitchen

"Hey baby" I said, extracting myself from Edward lap and walking over to him. He lifted his arms and I picked him up.

"Hungry momma" Masen said. I sat him down in the highchair that Charlie had bought and started to get him some cheerio's to snack on whilst I got him his breakfast.

When I put some yogurt and some fruit back down for him, I noticed he was staring intently at Edward.

"Here you go buddy" I said placing down his food. Masen still had trouble using a spoon so I had to feed him yogurt, but, after that I left him to his food.

When he finished, he was staring at Edward again, until I cleared my throat.

"Masen, I need to talk to you" I looked at Edward "We need to talk to you"

"What momma?" Masen said his green eyes curious.

"You know before when you asked me why you didn't have a daddy?" Masen nodded and Edward's face looked pained

"Daddy go away" Masen said

"That's right, daddy did have to go away" I looked over at Edward "But, daddy's back now"

Masen followed my gaze and green met green and a huge grin spread across his face. Man, this kid wasn't slow at all.

"Daddy?" Masen asked slowly

Edward nodded and two identical crooked smiles appeared on their faces. Masen raised his arms to Edward, who picked him up and hugged him.

"Leave again?" Masen asked Edward, with what looked like pain in his eyes.

"Daddy's not going anywhere. Never again" And a tear actually fell down Edward's cheek.

I wondered if things were going so fast, if Masen should've got to know Edward first. But, it just seemed like such a good time to tell him, if everything was out in the open we could start to move on and to try again. And that's what we were doing. _Trying._

A few hours later we were all sat on the couch watching a movie, when the front door opened and Charlie came walking in

"Hey Bells I was wondering what you wanted for din-" he cut of when he saw Edward

"Well hello Edward, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, with his arms folded across his chest.

He still had his gun belt on.

Edward and I both gulped.

If Charlie used the gun, it _would _actually hurt Edward this time.

**I know it's short, but, I hope you like it (: I wanted Masen to know. Review Please? With cherry's on top? (:  
**


	4. Always

**Have you seen the new "Eclipse" trailer…? WOOOOOOOWWWW!! Anyway this is chapter four.  
And I still don't own the wonder that is twilight.  
**  
"Dad" I started "Don't do anything stupid and for the love of god put that gun down"

"You expect me to just let _him _into _my _house, after three years of _nothing_?" Charlie shouted, he was bright red.

"Chief Swan, if you could just let me explain-" Edward started, pleading.

"Explain, EXPLAIN?!" Charlie fumed "Explain what, how you just _left_ my daughter, how you left my eighteen year old daughter broken and _pregnant_ to fend for herself"

"I didn't know she was pregnant, and it was the best thing to leave"

"How could leaving be the best thing?"

"I thought that I wasn't good enough for Bella" Edward tried to talk again.

"You got that right" Charlie Muttered

"Please, Chief Swan. I thought I wasn't good enough and I thought Bella deserved better than a long distance relationship. About nine months after I left we were coming back, but, then some personal family issues came up, and they only have just started to be sorted out. The rest of my family are still working on some things"

"You may of though it best, but, you left her for dead in the woods, for crying out loud"

Edward looked confused. He hadn't seen me walk into the woods.

"Dad, that one was my fault" I interjected "Edward left me in sight of the house, I walked into the woods to follow him"

"Oh" Charlie muttered "I don't like this Bella"

"Why not? Edward has a right to see his son"

"_Your _son is currently asleep" Charlie said, pointing to Masen on the couch "So, why the hell is he still here?"

I bit my lip and didn't say anything, I didn't want Charlie to flip out when he realised were technically back together. Realization dawned on his face.

"Oh no no no, Bella, please tell me your not getting back together with _him._ I thought you were just trying?"

"I love him dad" I said quietly

"Bella I don't want to see you hurt again" Charlie said, I could detect pain in his voice

"Mr Swan, I'm not going to leave again. I made a massive mistake, and I regret every minute of it. I promise to never hurt your daughter again. I love her"

"Dad, please just listen to me. Edward is not going to leave me, I love him, he loves me and we're going to try and make this work"

"Daddy?" Masen said, his voice sleepy, he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"_Daddy?" _Charlie exploded "Oh, this. Is. Good. He's been back five minutes, and he's already _daddy?"_

Masen started to cry, and I picked him up

"Charlie, calm down" I hissed

"Momma, no yell" Masen whimpered

"Sorry baby" I whispered, rocking him

"Charlie, please, you're upsetting Masen" Edward said

"Why does it concern you? You haven't even been a father to him"

"I didn't know!" Edward finally fought back "If I had, had any idea that Bella was pregnant, if I even knew there was a possibility that we could've had a baby, there is no way I would've made her do this alone"

"If you feel that you can have that type of relationship with my daughter, you have to be prepared for the possibilities"

"I didn't think it was a possibility!" Edward shouted

"What? Of course it's a possibility, there's always that little cha-"

"No. I didn't think it was a possibility because I had an accident when I was younger. Carlisle said, I wouldn't be able to have children, that's why I didn't know" Edward ranted.

Charlie didn't say anything, he just stared at us. I was still trying to calm Masen down; Edward walked over and took him out of my arms.

"Shh little man" he cooed "Daddy's sorry for yelling, shh, its okay" Masen's sobs slowed, and he looked up at Edward

"No yell?" He said, sniffing.

"No yell"

Masen wrapped his arms around Edward neck, and Edward kissed the top of his head. Edward looked over at me.

"Do you mind if I put him to bed?" Edward asked,

I nodded "Yeah, go ahead, he sleeps in my room"

After Edward went upstairs, I looked at Charlie

"Please, dad" I begged "Just give him a chance; you want me to be happy? I'm happy. I'm happy now that he's home, he won't leave me again, I know it. Please dad?"

"I don't like this Bella, and if he hurts you I_ will_ kill him. What are you going to do about school?" he demanded

"I need to speak to Edward about that" I said. Charlie nodded.

"Dad, do you mind if Edward stays for a while please? I need to talk to him"

"Fine" he grumbled "I know you're an adult and shouldn't have a curfew, but, I want him gone by eleven. I'm going to bed now"

I sat down on the sofa and a few seconds later Edward came into the living room, sitting next to me.  
"Edward, what are we going to do about school?"

"I hadn't really thought of that, where do you go to college"

"I go to a college in Seattle, that's where I live. Masen goes to nursery when I'm at school and for 2 hours after-when I work. On the weekends we visit Charlie, but, the year just ended so I'm visiting Charlie for the summer. Where were you thinking of going?"

"I'll go to where you go. I know Esme and Carlisle we're moving anyway, I could suggest Seattle, and Esme wouldn't mind watching Masen. We have enough money so you wouldn't have to work, and we could see him more" He looked at my face and stopped talking "I'm getting ahead of myself, only if you want us to live together, I could always get my own place-"  
"No Edward, that sounds fine. I want to live with you and be in a relationship with you, I don't want Masen dragged from place to place either. But, you have so much potential for an Ivy League school you don't have to go to mine. And as for money, sure, it's hard but I'm doing fine, Masen likes nursery and I wouldn't want to burden Esme with anything"  
"Esme wouldn't mind. She'd love to see her grandson, and money is not an issue, just because I'm human now, we still have that money. I want to be in a place with you, and I don't care where. I love you Bella, I really love you, and I want to be a family with you. I want to support you, and be able to make you happy"  
"Are you sure Edward?" I asked, looking for any kind of doubt in his eyes; I found none.  
"Absolutely Bella, I love you. So much" He leant down to press his lips to mine and electricity flooded through me, I fisted my hands in his hair, and jumped into the kiss with so much enthusiasm, I thought I was going to burst. Edward moaned-which sent my body into a near frenzy, and I pulled his head even closer to me, and wrapped my legs around his waist. Kissing Edward now was so much different, to how it was before, his lips were warm, and he wasn't scared of hurting me anymore, I could feel this in the way he kissed me, the way he held me. I reached down to the hem of his shirt, but, a warm hand stopped me.  
"Bella" Edward's voice was breathless "We shouldn't do this now, not here"  
"I know" I said, trying to catch my breath "But, it's moving too fast, I understand, I wouldn't be able to do this yet anyway"

"I better go anyway, Charlie's gonna be mad if I'm here any longer"  
I nodded and Edward stood off the couch and walked to the front door.

"Will I see you tomorrow? I'd like to take you and Masen out?" Edward asked, when at the door.

"That would be nice, thank you"

"I love you." I said, as he kissed me one last time

"I Love you too Bella. Always" He said, before walking out and getting in his car. We waved at each other and he watched me close the door, before I heard him drive away.  
I knew it may take time, but, I knew we were going to be okay, before I had that promise. _Always._

**I don't like it. Blehh. But, I'm soooo tired… I need a nap… I hope you think it's alright. I do like the next chapter though. Anyhoo, hope its okay for you... Review and stuff pretty please.  
Constructive Criticism welcome :0) –Bella.**


	5. Shirtless

**Enjoy!**

One week later.

Masen and I had gone to Edward's house to visit Edward for a while, we were intending on leaving, but, Masen had fallen asleep and we didn't want to disturb him, so Edward carried him upstairs and set him done in one of the spare bedrooms.

After watching him sleep for a while, we made our way downstairs and started to watch a movie. I wasn't really paying attention; Edward was tracing random patterns on the back of my hand and occasionally placing kisses on my neck. It was very distracting. I finally gave up pretending to watch the movie and turned my head up to meet his lips for a kiss, only the kiss turned passionate and it felt like a certain kiss we shared three years ago- only more desperate and less restrained. I moaned into Edward's mouth and he flipped us over to my back was on the couch and he was hovering over me. I fisted my hands in his hair, and wrapped my legs around his waist- where I felt something hard poking against my thigh. I moaned again, and this time Edward reciprocated the noise. My hands went to the hem of his shirt and his hand slipped up mine. There was a small slightly coherent part of my brain that told me this was going too fast, but, when Edward picked me up and carried me upstairs to his bedroom. All thoughts went out the window.

A few hours later, I collapsed back on the bed.

"That was…" I panted

"Wow" Edward said back, just as breathless.

When we had both calmed our breathing, he pulled the covers over us and kiss my head.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you"

"I love you too Edward" I mumbled back before falling asleep.

**EDWARDPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, Bella was already awake, just watching me sleep, I rubbed my eyes and she giggled.

"What?" I asked groggily

"I never understood how you used to find it fascinating when I slept, but, after watching you I understand. You're funny- you talk too"

I groaned and buried my face in her shoulder

"Oh no, what did I say?" I asked her

"That you loved me, and Masen and something about a ring"

I froze, I knew exactly what ring she was talking about and It was the same ring I was intending on giving her had I never left. My mothers ring. She didn't need to know about that yet though.

"It's true, I do love you. Both of you".

"What about the ring?" She asked curiously

"No idea, probably just some rubbish"

She giggled again, stretched and winced.

"Are you sore?" I asked softly

She blushed and nodded

"A little" she admitted

"Love, how about you get in the shower and I'll make us some breakfast, then we can wake up Masen"

She nodded, gave me a quick kiss on my lips and walked into the bathroom.

I pulled on some boxers and walked downstairs as I heard Bella turn on the shower.

I was just starting on the eggs when I heard the front door open. I immediately started to panic, when I heard them

"Eddie, we're home" came Emmett's booming voice

I knew they were human now, but, I had no idea they'd be back today.

They all crowded into the kitchen and Emmett shielded his eyes in mock horror.

"My eyes!!" he gasped.

"Edward, why are you hardly wearing any clothes?" Jasper asked

"Umm… well it's what I slept in. Anyway, I wasn't expecting you to be home yet. Why didn't you call?"

"We did. Three times last night, why didn't you answer?" Alice asked me  
I blushed red and because Emmett is Emmett- apparently being human hadn't changed this- he caught on. He wasn't stupid when it came to stuff like this. I saw realization dawn on his face.

"Emmett don't" I warned

"Eddie boy got some last night" He boomed

Everyone gasped, and Carlisle and Esme came in.

"What's all the noise about" Carlisle asked

"Oh, Edward I've missed you" Esme said running over to hug me before taking in my attire, or lack thereof.

"Um… I'll hug you when you have clothes on" she giggled and I blushed 

"Nice to see you son" Carlisle greeted

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, who is she Edward?" Emmett demanded

"What makes you so sure I had a girl here last night Em?"

"You're in your underwear, didn't answer the phone and you're setting the table for… three? Eddie you sly dog!" he chuckled

"Edward, is this true. Is someone else here now?" Carlisle asked.

Before I had a chance to answer, I heard a voice.

"Daddy?" Damn it! It's so easy to forget he can get down stairs.

Everyone's head shot into the direction of the shirtless mini me calling my name.

"Edward, who the hell is this?" Rosalie shouted

"My son, Rosalie. The song I never knew I had"

Everyone gasped and Carlisle was about to say something before.

"Masen, I told you to wait for me to put your t-shirt on bef-" Bella came running into the kitchen calling Masen, but, stopped dead when she saw everyone. She was wearing an old t-shirt of mine and some sweat pants, with her hair up in a messy bun, and she immediately went to straighten it out.

"BELLA!!" Alice screamed, running over to her, and pulling her into a hug that would've crushed Bella if Alice were still a vampire.

"Bella, I missed you so much" Alice said, tears in her eyes, Bella had them too.

"I missed you so much too Alice" Bella sniffed back, and then turned to see everyone else

"I missed all of you"

Emmett ran over, picked Bella up into a bear hug and span her round

"Bella's back" He said, when he put her back down and steadied her on her feet.

Masen was stood there, not knowing what to do. So I knelt down, opened up my arms and he ran to me. I picked him up and sat down on a chair with him on my lap.

My actions had obviously alerted everyone else, and they all looked at me and Masen- who hid his head in my shoulder.

"Edward, you said this is your son?" Carlisle asked. I nodded "And I'm assuming Bella is his mother?" I nodded again.

"So that would mean, when you were still a-" he trailed off

"Vampire, yes" I nodded

"I can't image the control"

"It wasn't without difficulty"

"Vampires aren't supposed to have children though. I'm not sure how this happened" He turned to Bella

"Bella, I don't mean to be rude, but, are you sure Edward is the father?"

She blushed "No, I understand. Yes he is. I have only ever been with Edward and Masen is a shrunk down version of Edward. Anyone can see that"

"Does he show any vampire traits?" Carlisle asked again

"Not really. He sometimes does something really advanced and he understands things quick, but, other than that he's perfectly human"  
"Oh c'mon Edward. Your not buying this are you? Vampires. Can't. have. Children" Rosalie hissed  
"Rosalie. I know you don't like me. I don't know why, nor do I care. Whatever. But, I am no a liar. I have only ever slept with Edward. He is my son's father. And if you really want me to prove it, I can do a DNA test. I'd appreciate it if you didn't take whatever you have against me, out on my son" Bella said to her.  
"Bella, you don't need to do a DNA test. Masen's age proves he was conceived when I was with you, and I know for a fact you wouldn't of cheated on me" I kissed her head, before turning to Rosalie.  
"Fine whatever, believe what you want" she said, before storming out the room.

**Hope you like it. I'm not really good with writing the more **_**intense (Right word? I mean the kissing things…)**_** stuff, so sorry if that sucks. I wasn't going to post today, but, I was feeling really happy, since it's my birthday, so you get a day early chapter. I like it. Kinda cute. I hope you like it.  
Review please my loverlieess.  
-Grazie!  
-Ciao!  
-Bella xxxx :0)**


	6. Three time's the charm!

**Hey. I am so sorry for not updating. I have literally just been existing this last month. I've had exams, so I've had to cram and hard. I have been so behind on the twilight front. I didn't know you could pre-order **_**"The short second life of Bree Tanner" **_**I didn't know you could book **_**"Eclipse"**_** tickets, and I haven't read, fan fiction, I didn't know when the soundtrack or movie companion was out (and I call myself a twi-hard). So, yeah, I've been studying. Hard. My school has just announced freedom so I updated myself today; I went and ordered my tickets (Opening night of course) I pre-ordered "Bree Tanner" and I've got myself on watch for when the soundtrack is out. I even bought myself a Team Jacob mug and bag to cheer myself up (It worked, I smiled and my cousin rolled her eyes) . So, I am jacked up on caffeine, cause' I think I'm gonna fall asleep, and write you this chapter. And then sleep the rest of this week. Enjoy!**

"Esme, we were wondering if we could speak to you for a minute?" Edward asked, walking into the kitchen where Esme was making dinner. We had just set Masen down for his nap in the spare bedroom.

"Yeah, sure" She said wiping her hands and sitting down at the kitchen table "Bella, are you and Masen staying for dinner?"

"If you don't mind" I said, smiling at her "Are you sure it will be okay with everybody?" She knew by everybody I meant Rosalie

"It'll be find. Now, Edward what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"I'd rather ask you and Carlisle both, but he's working late. Bella and I were wondering if you have decided where you would be living yet? I know you were going to move again"

"No, not yet. Rosalie and Emmett are going to Dartmouth, and I know Alice wanted to go to a college in Seattle, so naturally Jasper is going there too. So I'm guessing between those two, why?"

"Bella goes to a college in Seattle and she usually sends Masen to Nursery or gets a babysitter. I wanted to join her at college, so I was wondering if you were coming anywhere near Seattle you could babysit. I know it's a lot to ask."

"Edward. It's fine, really. Seattle was an option anyway, and I'm pretty sure Rosalie and Emmett won't mind living on their own. I'll have to speak with Carlisle and the rest of the family too, but, I'm sure it's a possibility"

"Esme are you sure" I spoke up "I don't want to be a burden"

"Nonsense Bella, you're family. I'd love to be able to spend sometime with my grandson"

"Thank you Esme. So much" I smiled, and she hugged me.

"Now, you too go, I'm going to finish preparing dinner"

"Would you like some help?" I asked

"Bella, you're the guest silly! You shouldn't be helping me. I'll call you when it's ready. It wont be for a while though, I've just started."

I nodded and Edward took my hand and we walked up to his bedroom. He led down on the bed and I curled up into him. We just stayed like that for a while, starring into each others eyes whilst he played with my hair.

"I missed this" he murmured, kissing the top of my head.

"Me too. I missed you so much when you were gone, and I know now that not all of it was your choice. I'm just scared it's going to happen again"

"Bella, no" He said, hugging me closer to his warm chest "I'm never going anywhere ever again. I love you, and only you. Vampire or human, I will always love you. I made a mistake, a very big one that I regret so much but, I'm never going to do it again. I promise you" And it was hard to miss every ounce of the truth in those beautiful green eyes.

"It just feels as though everything is going too fast and I don't want to miss anything, cause' I'm scared if I blink it'll all disappear and I'll be back in my apartment, waking up to my nightmare again"

"I'm not leaving. This isn't a dream, I'm here and I love you. But, speaking of moving too fast Bella, we need to talk about something"

I was confused and It obviously showed on my face.

"Its nothing bad, love. It's about last night."

Oh. I blushed.

"What about it. Did you not like it or something?" I whispered.

"No Bella, that's not what I meant. It was amazing; making love to you is amazing. But, did we move to fast? Was it okay for you? I didn't know how long it had been for you, did I hurt you?"

"Edward calm down. At first, when we were kissing on the couch I thought it was going too fast, but, then I remembered it was you and it didn't matter. It was amazing, and the last time was three years ago. On my birthday. I was only sore, like I said this morning. It was perfect Edward. You're perfect." I finished, kissing him on the lips.

"Really, you've never slept with anyone else?"

I shook my head

"Nope, not many people want to sleep with a pregnant high schooler, or a college student with a baby. Not that I would've slept with them anyway, I told you love and lust went together for me, I've only ever loved you, I've only ever been with you. Have you… y'know, with anybody else?"

"No, Bella. Believe it or not, I saw it as cheating on you. Even if I had never gotten back to you, you would've been the only person I could've ever been that close to, that intimate with. And you'll only ever be that person. I said love and lust went together for me too" And he bent down to kiss me again. This time it got more passionate and we both moaned against each others lips. I threw my leg over his waist, and his hand crept up my top. Before we could get any further I had to stop him. I totally forgot last night.

"Edward, we need to stop" I moaned around his lips.

"Why?" He said back, his voice husky.

"Because we have no protection" His head shot right up, his hand slipped out from under my top and he removed my leg. I giggled.

"Damn it!" I said there for a minute waiting for him to understand "No!" he gasped. Bingo! "We didn't have any last night either, crap! What are we gonna do?"

"There's nothing we can do. If it's happened it's happened. We'll just have to see"

"How are you not freaking out right now?"

"Because I've been through this before, just don't bail this time" I joked. Only he took it seriously.

"I do want other children with you. I want to marry you, see you swollen with my child. Really, I just don't think now is such a great time for us. We're just getting back on track. But, if you do end up pregnant, I'll be here. I promise"

"I know"

"I mean it" He said "I'm" _kiss _"not" _kiss_ "going" _kiss_ "anywhere"

"Okay, stop with the kisses Romeo, we cant go any further and I can certainly tell you want to" I giggled and he blushed. Ha! Edward blushed.

"I'm going to the store first chance I get. I can't go another day without making love to you" He growled seductively into my ear, nibbling on my earlobe

Something occurred to me then.

"Actually, forget I said that there _are_ other things we can do. Just because we can't make love doesn't mean we can't have some fun"

"What to you suggest Miss Swan?" He growled again.

"Well Mr Cullen…" I said, teasing him whist my hands played with his belt buckle "We could always…"

But his cut me off, by pressing his lips to mine.

And we did end up having sex. Three times.

I woke up about half an hour later, and when I opened my eyes, a pair of green ones were starring right back at me.

"Hello beautiful" He said, placing a small kiss on my nose "Dinners ready" I shot up.

"Crap! I totally forgot. Do I look presentable?"

"To me you do. Sex hair agrees with you" And he winked.

"Not funny, Edward. Seriously there is no way this is going to come out without a shower, and I can't do that cause' dinner will be cold. I'm gonna have to just try and put it up"

After unsuccessfully trying to make my hair look decent, I pulled on my jeans and t-shirt and we made our way downstairs. Masen was sat on Carlisle's lap.

"Mommy!" he shouted when he saw me appear and I ran to pick him up "Why so long?" He asked me once he had given me a hug.

"Mommy was taking a nap too Masen" Edward said. I glared at him. Jasper and Alice laughed.

"Why hair mess?" He asked again innocently, Edward was trying to contain his laughter and I blushed.

"Mommy's hairs messy cause she was sleeping baby, now come on lets eat"

I sat Masen on my lap when we were eating. He was talking to Edward about what he wanted for his birthday. I groaned. I couldn't afford this much.

"Esme, where's Rose and Emmett?" Alice asked. I was curious too.

"Grocery Shopping. Rosalie offered"

About five minutes later, we heard the front door open

"No Rose" Came Emmett's booming voice, "Not yet" his voice was firm.

"Why not?" Rosalie's voice came back "Why not now?"

"It's too soon Rosalie, lets just settle down. We're starting college soon, that's not a good time to have a baby" Oh that's what it was about.

The next thing we heard was a pair of stomping feet storming up the stairs, and Emmett- bless him- carrying the grocery bags.

"Here you go mom" He said smiling at Esme. He noticed we were eating.

"Food!" He exclaimed, grabbing a plate and sitting down "I'm starving. Rose's only allowed us to go to a salad bar today. She wants to eat healthy in case…" He stopped and looked down at his hands "Anyway, I'm starving" He smiled at us, before digging into his meal. I felt for him. I didn't' know why Rosalie was acting weird about a baby, but I assumed it was something serious and I felt sorry for them both.

It was getting late, as we had stayed at the Cullen's most of the day and I needed to get back to Charlie. I hadn't called him at all. I may be twenty one, but, I was in trouble. 

Masen was asleep when Edward and I pulled up at Charlie's house. The light was still on. Crap.

"I'll see you tomorrow love" Edward whispered –careful not to wake Masen- and gave me a short kiss. I picked up Masen and threw his bag over my shoulder. I waved once to Edward and walked into the house.

I didn't even attempt to sneak past Charlie; I knew he'd want to know what was going on.

"Bella, can I have a word?" he called. Busted.

"Yeah dad" I called back "Let me just put Masen to bed"

I put Masen in his little bed, and made my way downstairs again.

"Um. Hi dad" I said hesitantly, as I walked in to the living room.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"With Edward, the Cullen's came home this morning and we were explaining the whole Masen thing and sorting out college"

"Oh. Wait, this morning? Why didn't you come home last night?"  
"Masen fell asleep" That was only half the reason.

"And you didn't think to call?" he demanded again.

I blushed bright red.

"Um… I was…busy" I muttered.

"What, you were…" I saw realisation hit his face "Oh no! Bella, you didn't? Please tell me you didn't?"

I blushed and looked down. He knew. It was completely obvious on my face.

"I'm sorry dad, it just kind of… happened" I said, reluctantly, looking at the floor.

"Just like Masen kind of happened. Bella, please tell me you were safe?"

I looked down again.

"Bella" he groaned "Why weren't you responsible?"

"It just happened, Charlie! We didn't plan it, we didn't have anything. It just happened. It wasn't till after when we realised"

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Bells. If he leaves-"

"He's not leaving dad and yes I know. We've spoken about this"

Charlie grumbled something unintelligent and turned his head back to the TV. He never was good with sticky situations. I made my way upstairs, grabbed my sweats and t-shirt, went to the bathroom, had a human moment and walked back into my room. I heard a knock on my window.

I turned to see Edward there, with a frantic look on his face.

I ran and opened the window

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

He shrugged "I wanted to be with you"

"And if Charlie catches us?"

"Bella, I haven't told you this yet, but, I can still read minds. I'll hear him if he's checking on you"

"You can still read minds? How?"

"Carlisle thinks it's because I've been able too for so long. Alice can see the future, but, she could do that in her human life anyway"

"Can Jasper…"

"Nope. Not that we know of yet"

"Weird. What if we're asleep and Charlie comes in?"

"I'll wait until he's asleep to fall asleep myself. If not, that's a risk I'm willing to take. This is weird, I feel like teenager again, and to be back in this bed. We shared our first time in this bed, or son was conceived here. It's weird to think of it like that"

I giggled. "That was one time you were as nervous as me. I felt like equals that day"

"We're always equals, love" He whispered, kissing my lips passionately

"Whoa slow down, our son, is right there" I said, giggling again.

Edward, got of the bed, knelt down and kissed Masen's forehead, whispering

"Goodnight son, I love you"

He climbed back into bed with me, I yawned, and so did he.

"Sleep, love, Ill be with you. I'm sure I wore you out last night and today" I giggled again, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Edward"

"I loved you too Bella" he said back sleepily.

And before I knew it, we both fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

**It's not amazing, I know. I am tired. But, I think it's really cute and I'm proud of it. Question: Do you guys want Bella to get pregnant? The only thing I'm thinking of is that in all my other stories she's pregnant, so, you decide. The storyline will stay the same, only adding in a pregnant Bella. I hope this was okay.**

-R&R  
-Constructive Criticism Welcome.  
-Bella (0: 


	7. Smiley Faces

_A/N: Holy crap! 2 months? I am sooooo sorry it's late. I'm going to use the same excuse as before, but, I've been studying, but it's ALL OVER NOW! So expect more frequent updates and me to be acting more professional about this whole thing (explained on my profile)! Yay! (: I hope you like this chapter. Most people wanted Bella pregnant, but, I know you weren't expecting this to happen so soon…however, I want this to be a shortish story sooo… without further ado._****

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. I _knew_ this would happen. Crap!

I looked down at the white stick in my hand, with that stupid smiley face on it.

Why, oh why, did I get the one with a smiley face?

I guess this _was_ a good thing –in some way that I hadn't discovered yet- but right now was not a good time to have a new baby. I was in college, Edward was just starting, my father hated my boyfriend and would most likely kill both of us for this, and Masen was still only two. I already had one baby! I didn't need another one yet!

And Edward! He had_ just_ recovered from the shock of finding out he had a two year old son he never knew anything about. I had no idea how he would feel about a new baby.

"Bell's, you done in there? I need a shower before I go to work" Charlie said through the door, we were still at my dad's. We decided to stay the whole summer.

"Yeah dad, just coming out" I shouted, my voice one octave higher.

"Are you alright?" He sounded concerned

"Yeah, dad I'm fine." I said quickly, I shoved the pregnancy test in my jean pocked, flushed the toilet, and walked out into the hallway, where I was met with a curious Charlie.

"Dad, I mean it I'm fine" I said, kissing his cheek and running downstairs.

I started to make some eggs, and I was just setting them down on the plate when Charlie came downstairs.

"Can I smell eggs? Bella, you hate eggs?" he asked, confused

"No I don't" I said quickly. Trying to act confused. There was only one time in my life I had eaten eggs. And Charlie knew it.

"Yes, you do. The only time you've ever eaten eggs was when you were preg-" he cut of abruptly, and I tried to look anywhere but his eyes.

"Bella" he said, I could detect anger in his voice "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant" I muttered, still looking down.

I hard him take a deep breath, and pull out one of the kitchen chairs, taking a seat.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, once I finally met his eyes

"Talk to Edward, see what he wants to do. Don't worry though, I'll continue to go to college, I guess I'll get a second job or something, I still have Masen's old crib, that I can use and few other things of his I can use, I'm sure Edward will be willing to help us with what we need"

"Bella, Masen is only two, was this really such a great time?" Charlie asked, his face was filled with concern.

"No it wasn't. We didn't plan this, but, I'm going to take responsibility for my actions, I knew what I was getting myself into, we weren't even careful; we took a risk knowing the possibilities. It'll be hard, I know, but I'll get through this" I think I was trying to convince myself more.

"I'm not happy about this Bella, but, at least you're not alone this time. I swear to god I will kill him if he ever hurts you again" Charlie's face was getting to a worrying shade of red.

"I know, but, he won't. I need to go get Masen from his house anyway; I'll talk to him then" and before Charlie could say anything else, I kissed the top of his head, and slipped out the door into my car. All without falling. I was quite proud of myself.

All the time driving over to the Cullens I was worried. I didn't know what Edward would think, what his family would think, did he want a baby? When we realized what had happened, he told me he wanted another child, but, not yet. Would he think it was too soon?  
By the time I got to their house, I was having a full scale panic attack. If they were still vampires, they would've been able to hear my heart beating rapidly in my chest. But, it was so loud; I wouldn't be surprised if they could hear it anyway.

I got out the car and made my way up to the door, knocking once I got there. The door opened, and I felt two little arms around my legs.

"Mommy!" Masen cried, as I bent down to pick him up

"Hey, buddy, I missed you" I said, giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Miss you momma" he said, kissing my nose back. I giggled.

Edward came to the door, and smiled once he saw me, and put his arm around me. He leant in and whispered in my ear

"What's wrong, love?" He knew me too well. I think he could see worry on my face

"Later" I whispered back, looking at Masen.

Edward understood and nodded.

Masen, struggled to be let down, and I let him go. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forwards, stumbling as he walked sometimes. Klutziness' is genetic, apparently.

"Look daddy got me momma" he said, continuing to pull me into the living room.

I froze in the doorway.

The entire living room floor was covered in toys. Small toys, big toys. Lots of toys.

I turned and glared at Edward, who shot me a sheepish smile back. He. Was. In. Trouble.

I was not really listening as Masen prattled on, telling me about all his new toys that Edward should not of bought him. I was trying to work out how to tell Edward. My mind was in overdrive.

I could see Edward looking over at me, with a concerned look on his face. He knew something was wrong, and I knew he wasn't really listening to Masen either.

When Rosalie and Emmett returned home later, -all the Cullen's were out today- Edward asked them if they wouldn't mind babysitting Masen whilst we stepped out. I didn't know what he wanted, but, Rosalie and Emmett agreed and before I knew it I was being dragged out the door.

We made our way to the Volvo and we drove for a while before pulling up at some kind of overlook of the town. It looked like one of those spots that teenagers went too. I seriously hoped he wasn't expecting us to start making out or having sex in his car. He turned to look at me and took a deep breath before speaking

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he asked, his voice shaking

I nodded, and felt a tear trickle down my face.

He pulled me into his arms, and started rocking me back and forth, trying to calm me down

"Shh, Bella, love it's alright. Shh, I'm here, its okay" he cooed in my ear

"How did you know?" I asked, sniffing

"We took a pretty big risk, and I was positive it was going to happen. When you showed up at my house, you looked so scared and worried, I was expecting it, but, then the whole time you were there you had your hands on your stomach and you were rubbing it. I'm pretty sure that's what made me realize"

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to ruin anything, I knew we shouldn't of done anything, I knew we shouldn't of taken that risk"

"Bella, it was just as much my responsibility as it was yours. You haven't ruined anything, and yes I know it was a bit sooner, than expected, and pretty bad timing too I'd say, it's not going to make me love the baby any less, when it arrives"

I couldn't speak and Edward took my silence the wrong way

"You are going to keep the baby, aren't you?" he asked, his voice panicky.

I found my voice.

"Of course" I said "I didn't have an abortion with Masen, and I'm not having an abortion this time, just promise me you'll be here this time. I know we're together now, and we were trying to take it slow, but, hell Edward we slept together, and if that's taking it slow then we were going at a snail pace before. I want to do this together, as a family. I love you, and I want to make this work"

He nodded, and pulled my face up, to meet his eyes

"I love you. I'll be here, I'm not leaving, trust me I'm not going anywhere. I will be here this time, for you and for our children. As a family" and his hand came and rested on my still flat stomach, rubbing soothing circles. I smiled, and I actually felt happy.

"We can do this" he whispered, pressing his lips to mine. And he was right, we could do it.

We stayed talking for a while, about college, what we were going to do, telling the family, telling Masen, living arrangements. There was a lot to think about.

It was when I saw the time that I realized when needed to go. It was almost 6:30; we'd been out here for four hours.

"Edward" I mumbled against his chest "We need to head back, Masen will be asking for us"

He nodded, and put me back in the passenger seat and we were on our way back to Forks. We pulled up into the Cullen's garage and Edward looked at me.

"You ready to do this?" He whispered

I nodded and we got out the car, walking into the house, when we got to the living room, we saw Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch watching a movie. When they saw us they looked up and smiled.

"Hello you two" Esme said "Are you staying for dinner Bella? We haven't eaten yet, as Alice and Jasper aren't back till' seven"

"If you don't mind Esme?" I asked, my voice shaking

"No problem" she said, smiling

Edward cleared his throat

"Err... mom, dad, do you mind if we speak to you for a moment?" Mom? Dad? What a suck up!

"Sure honey, what's up?" Esme asked

Edward sat down on the other couch, and pulled me next too him. He kept our intertwined hands on my stomach.

"Bella's pregnant" he blurted out, and then blushed.

Esme squealed, but Carlisle sighed

"What are you two going to do?" he asked us, seriously

"I was going to move in to Bella's apartment in Seattle with her anyway. It has three bedrooms, so one can be the baby's, one's Masen's and one will be ours. I'm going to get a job, and we'll continue to go to school. Of course, if you don't mind, we might need you to do some babysitting for both the children, mom"

"Of course" Esme squealed, bouncing in her chair, not really hiding her delight "Now I have two grandbabies to spoil"

"I guess congratulations are in order" Carlisle said, but gave us that look which said _I hope you know what you're doing_. I guess he just wanted us to get back on track before anything serious.

"We need you to help out too grandpa" I said, teasingly, but it made him smile, and he gave me a hug.

"Masen's upstairs" Esme said, before literally skipping out the room

We made our way up the stairs, to where Masen's bedroom was –yeah, Edward gave him his own room- to find him playing with Rosalie. She smiled at us as we walked in.

"Sorry we made you babysit for so long Rose, we had a lot to talk about" Edward said to her, whilst picking up Masen.

"No problem, he was perfect today, and we had fun didn't we Masen?" she said, kissing his forehead. He giggled and looked at me

"Aunt Rosy pway toys with me" he said, grinning. She smiled at us one more time, before leaving the room.

"Hey Masen, mommy and daddy need to talk to you" Edward said, sitting down on the floor, and putting Masen on his lap. I sat down next to them.

"Before you were born, you were in mommy's tummy" Edward started, and Masen looked shocked

"Rweawy?" he asked

"Yeah, and now mommy has another baby in her tummy. Which means, your going to be a big brother soon"

Masen crawled of Edward's lap, and into mine, placing his little hands on my tummy

"How fit?" he asked me

"The baby is tiney tiny at the moment, it'll will get bigger and bigger till' it's time to come out. Just like you did" I said, smiling

"Wow" Masen said, before walking back to his toys.

Edward whispered in my ear

"He's still a baby himself, he doesn't understand" And I nodded

Edward asked me if I wanted to stay the night, and I went to call my dad, whilst he continued to play with Masen

_"Hello?" _Charlie answered

"Hey dad, I'm sorry about not being there for dinner, Edward and I were talking. I was just calling you to say that I'm staying at the Cullen's tonight"

I heard him sigh on the other end

_"Okay, did you and Edward sort things out?"_ he asked

"Yeah, we talked. He's going to move in with me in Seattle, get a job, we're going to continue to go to college and the spare room in my apartment will be the baby's room" I told him, before I heard four synchronised gasps behind me.

And I turned around to see Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice stood there. Apparently Jasper and Alice were back then. I gulped.

"Err, dad I'll call you tomorrow, love you" I said, before hanging up.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

Ahh, crap.

_A/N: I really hope that this was okay, this chapter was me getting back into the swing of writing. The next chapter should be up sometime this week (Maybe tomorrow, or Tuesday) I'm hoping (: I hope you liked it. And who has seen "Eclipse"? It's so amazing, I've seen it five times, I know all the words :L Anyway, I hope you like it, and if you want info and teasers etc add me on Twitter and Facebook ( Links on Profile) Also, I'm working on a new story, and wondered if anyone was interested on writing it with me (Email on profile) Anyway, hope this was alright. Constructive criticism welcome. Bella (: _


	8. Crash

_A/n... Ahh, it's late. Sorry about that, I've been working this week, and alot. But, I finished my job so I can now dedicate all my time to writing, yay! (: I'm also going to be updating "impossible" soon, so if any of you guys read that one, look out for an update.  
Enjoy!_

I closed my phone, and slowly turned around, to face them. It was hard to take in all their expressions all at once. Alice and Emmett looked excited, Jasper was smiling, but Rosalie looked... angry?

Alice ran over to me

"Pregnant?" She asked me, I nodded and she squealed.

"Congratulations sis" Emmett said to me, picking me up in a bear hug and spinning me around

"Em, can't breathe" I choked out, before he put me down grinning

"Oh Bella, this is so cool, we can go shopping for baby clothes, and toys and maternity clothes and stuff for the nursery..." Alice was squealing

"Alice. Breathe" I said, as she started to calm down "We have nine months to get everything we need, and we can't start buying things until we get to Seattle anyway. I already have some stuff that was Masen's in my apartment in Seattle. I'll only need clothes, diapers, bottles and things like that. I even have maternity clothes that I used to wear. I'm trying to save as much money as I can."

"You shouldn't have gotten knocked up then, if you knew you couldn't afford it" Rosalie snapped, glaring at me. She went to walk out the room when Emmett grabbed her arm

"Rosie..." he pleaded

"No Emmett" she snapped, pulling her arm out of his grasp and storming out the room. I heard a door slam down the hall

I felt tears in my eyes

"Shh Bella don't cry" Alice soothed, rubbing my back

"She's right" I sniffed "I can't do this, I barely have enough money to look after one baby, let alone two. What am I going to do?"

"Shh, Bella, you have all of us to help you; you're not alone this time. It'll be fine"

I wiped my eyes, and nodded. We could do this.

"I need Edward" I said, before walking out of the room towards Masen's room where I knew Edward would still be.

As I opened the door, I saw Edward and Masen both led on the floor playing with some toys. It was so cute seeing them both playing together. I was so glad we got Edward back.

"Daddy, wrong place" Masen said, rearranging some of the bricks on what they'd been building. I giggled, and Edward looked up.

"Hey love" he said, coming over to hug me, he looked at my eyes.

"You've been crying? What's wrong Bella?" He demanded

"Nothing, I'm fine, Rosalie said something that got to me, that's all. I'm being stupid. Leave it"

"What did she say?" he said, angry

"It doesn't matter, Edward" I insisted

"Tell me"

I sighed "How I shouldn't of gotten pregnant if I knew I could afford it"

Anger flashed in his eyes, and he was out the door before I could say anything. I sighed and went to sit down by Masen

"Daddy go?" Masen asked, looking up from the building blocks

"Daddy's just gone to speak to aunt Rose for a minute" Masen nodded, and handed me some blocks.

**EPOV**

I pushed open Emmett and Rosalie's room, interrupting a make out session.

"Geez Man, privacy would be nice!" Emmett shouted, angry that I had broken them up.

I ignored him

"Rosalie. A word? Now" I said, in what would've been a growl if I were still a vampire

She glared at me before climbing of the bed and storming out of the room, leaving a confused looking Emmett on the bed.

"Sorry" I muttered before following Rosalie out of the room

"You have no right to make Bella upset" I told her when I caught up with her

"She's scared, and your not helping"

"Its her fault, she shouldn't of made this mistake if she's _scared"_

"Rosalie, it's nobody's fault and the baby isn't a mistake, it just wasn't planned. I'm sorry if you wanted to be the first one to get pregnant and have your happy family, and that you hate that Bella had a baby before you even _could_ get pregnant. You need to stop being jealous, you're human now and you'll get your chance to be pregnant too. Bella needs support; she's done this before with only the support of Charlie, and she needs all the support she can get now"

"What is she to me? Why is it always about her?"

"It's not always about her and if it were you, she'd be supportive. You need to realize Rose, the world doesn't revolve around you"

And after that, I walked away leaving a stunned Rosalie in the hallway

"Edward, can you come here a moment?" Esme shouted from downstairs

"Yeah?" I asked as I got into the kitchen whre Esme was cooking

"Do you mind going to the store for me, get some things for dinner?" she asked, starting to write a shopping list.

"Yeah, sure" she handed me the list and I said goodbye to Bella

"Bella, love" I called up the stairs, and she came down, carrying Masen

"Yeah Edward?" She asked

"I'm just going to the store to get some things for Esme at the store. I should be back soon"

"I go?" Masen asked, reaching for me.

I took him out of Bella arms, and looked at Bella. She nodded and said

"I'll come with you"

I led her out to the Volvo, placed Masen in his car seat behind Bella, and got into the drivers seat, heading towards the Thriftway.

When we pulled up at the Thriftway, we put Masen in the shopping cart and started getting the things for Esme. Bella went of to find some sauce, when I heard two horribly familiar voices that I never wanted to hear again

"Edward Cullen!" I didn't turn around. Pretending I didn't hear them

"Edward, is that you?" one of them asked again, and I reluctantly turned around

"Yeah it is, hey Lauren, hey Jessica. What are you doing here?"

"Getting some drinks for Laurens party tonight, starts in an hour. Hey! Why don't you tag along?" Jessica asked me, literally jumping up and down on the spot.

"I would, but I'm busy tonight, I'm afraid"

"Too bad, maybe next time" Lauren winked at me. She winked at me!

"So how've you been?" Jessica asked "Wife, girlfriend, boyfriend, anything?" she asked, clearly she was hoping for me to say no

"Girlfriend" I said, and both their faces fell "And a son and another on the way" I said, moving away from the cart to show them Masen who was playing with his shoes

"Arww, he's sooooo cute" Jessica gushed "What's his name?"

"Masen" I said, smiling despite myself

"Masen? Isn't that what Be-" Lauren cut Jessica off

"Oh my god, it's Bella Swan" she shouted, pointing to where Bella was walking down the aisle.

I noticed Bella saw them, but she pretended not too and just walked over to me, kissing me on lips, and picking Masen up out of the cart.

"Oh hey guys" Bella said, turning to look at Lauren and Jessica who both had their jaws dropped to the ground

"Bella?" Jessica said "You're Edward's girlfriend?"

"Of course" I said, pulling Bella closer "Who else would it be?"

"How did you too meet again? I thought you broke up?"

"After I sorted out all my family problems, I met up with Bella again. I realized I couldn't live without her so I moved back to Forks"

"I heard your family only moved back a few months ago?" Jessica questioned, like Bella and I shouldn't be together yet.

"We did" I said, ending that conversation

"So are you sure you don't want to come out tonight?" Lauren asked, Bella looked at me curiously

"What's tonight?" Bella asked, looking between the three of us

"Lauren's party, we were just getting some drinks for it. You should come Bella" Jessica insisted

"I can't, I can't drink alcohol anymore" Bella said, blushing

"Oh yeah, Edward said you were..._ expecting"_ Lauren spat out the word like it was bad.

Bella stared at the floor, she looked ashamed. No way, was I letting them make her feel like that.

"Bella, love, we need to get going, we can't be late for dinner, and you're eating for two now, so we need to get you properly fed" I said, kissing her nose which made her giggle

She put Masen back in the little seat and turned towards Jessica and Lauren

"It was nice seeing you again" she said, before pushing the shopping cart away from them. I nodded at the two girls and followed my Bella.

When we had bought the shopping and got settled in the car again, I asked Bella if she was alright

"I'm fine Edward, I just hate that everybody thinks this baby is a mistake. It's not, it just wasn't planned, and it makes me feel bad because the baby will _know_ he or she wasn't planned and I don't want them to think they were a mistake" she admitted to me in a quiet voice

"Bella, love this baby will be very much loved. They wont mind when they came along all that will matter is when he or she is born they are loved"

She looked up at me and smiled

"Daddy?" Masen called from the back, I turned around to look at him sat behind Bella.

"Home yet?" He asked

"Nearly there Ma-" "EDWARD LOOK OUT!" Bella's scream distracted me and I turned back around just in time to see the out of control car slam into us.

Masen's cries and Bella's shouts were the last things I heard before everything went black.

_A/N: Don't kill me? Please? Sorry this took so long to get out, I was working and then suffered from writers block and it was painful to write this chapter because I literally had no idea what to write. I knew about the crash, but, I knew it was the last line so I needed a filler chapter. I know this isn't very good. I completely f***ed it up. I know. I'm sorry, next chapter will be better and I'll make it up to you by putting a teaser for the next chapter on twitter and facebook. So add me (Links on profile) Hope this was okay for you, and sorry again about the wait. R&R. Constructive Criticism Welcome.  
_

_-Bella (: _


	9. The Cake Wish

_A/N – Hey guys, thank you for all ya'll reviews and all. Very much appreciated, glad you all care so much about little Masen and don't worry I don't have the heart to kill him off (: Anyway, I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I was supposed to write in during summer vacation when I got back from London – which was amazing- but I had so much to do, and now I'm back at school, so I've been busy. I hope ya'll like this chapter. I'm writing it on MY BRAND NEW LAPTOP! FINALLY! Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. The cuteness that is Masen is all mine though (;

Chapter Nine.

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. White. All I could see was white. My eyes started to regain some focus and came across a face.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. It sounded strange to me.

Brown eyes looked at me concerned.

"Bells?" Charlie's face broke into a smile "Bella, you're awake!"

"Dad?" I croaked out again "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" I shook my head. It hurt. "You were in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light; he hit you, Masen and Edward"

The memory to two bright lights came back into my head.

Oh God, Masen.

"Is Masen okay?" I demanded

"Yeah, he's fine. He's in the waiting room with your mom and Alice"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding

"And the baby?"

"Baby's fine too. None of the accident affected your stomach"

Then I realised there was something he wasn't telling me.

"What about Edward?"

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Edward's in another hospital room. He got the full force of the accident. He's in a coma"

Tears came rolling down my face at a speed I didn't know was possible. My whole world froze the minute the words came out of Charlie's mouth. My heart broke into a million pieces and I didn't know what to do anymore.

Coma. A coma, he may never wake up from.

Everything went black again.

My eyes started to flutter open again, and this time it was a different set of eyes looking down at me.

Blue eyes. My mom.

"Mom" I whispered

"Oh Bella, I am so so sorry baby"

She carefully pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into her chest.

"I just got him back mom, I can't lose him again. I can't bring up two babies alone, I can't mom. I need him with me, I need him-" My tears cut me off, I was crying so much I couldn't breathe.

"Shh baby" my mom cooed "Just think about you getting better"

"How can I do that when the father of my children and the love of my life is lying in there in a co-"

"MOMMA!" Masen's little voice rang out through the room as he barrelled towards us

"Hey baby" I said, kissing his forehead as Renée carefully led him down next to me on the cramped hospital bed.

"Miss you momma" he said, snuggling into my side

"Missed you too baby" I cooed, kissing his forehead again

"Love you momma" he whispered, his eyes falling shut. He was falling asleep.

"Love you too baby"

It was days until I was able to visit Edward. Carlisle wouldn't let me out of bed until he had given me the all clear.

Renée and Charlie were looking after Masen today. My mom had decided to stay in Forks until I was completely better, I'd tried to tell her to go to back home to Phil, but she wouldn't. Insisting I was more important. 

Alice took me down to Edward's room in a wheelchair (Carlisle insisted, telling me to "take it easy") although I told her when we got down there I was getting out.

When we got there, I slowly got out of the wheelchair and pushed open the door. Alice was giving me some privacy when I went inside.

My heart stopped when I saw him there.

He looked peaceful and calm.

But so weak, so vulnerable, attached to all those wires.

A sob caught in my throat and I stumbled forward. I made my way closer to him and the tears came streaming down my face, I wanted him to suddenly wake up, and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me, and comfort me and make everything okay again. But he couldn't. And he might not be able to do ever again.

"Damn it Edward!" I cried at the motionless body in front of me "You promised me! You promised me you'd be here this time, Masen needs you, this baby needs you, I need you! I want you here! Remember, you said we'd be a family, you promised me" I sobbed, the tears coming faster now. I feel to the floor on my knees and screamed.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms around me, but they weren't the arms I craved. They didn't belong to Edward, but, to his brother, and he carefully carried me out of the room.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I could hear voices. I'd been hearing these voices for a few days. They didn't mean anything. Nothing meant anything anymore.

"Bella, you need to snap out of this, this baby and Masen need you"

"Bella, honey wake up"

All these words. Not one of them meant anything. Not anymore.

"Is this what she was like last time Charlie?"

"Honestly, I think this is worse. At least she knew he was still out there last time. This time she doesn't know if he's coming back".

"Where's Masen?"

"With Emmett and Rosalie, I wanted him out of the house. He keeps asking for mommy"

My eyes opened.

Masen. Mommy.

I was Masen's mommy. Masen needed me. My baby needed me.

"Dad?" I croaked out.

Two pairs of eyes snapped to my face.

"Bells?"

"Can you get me a drink?" I asked again, clearing my throat.

He nodded and left the room, Alice on his heels.

A few minutes later, they came back, carrying a tray and some drinks.

"Eat and drink this, you need it" Alice said, "Your vitamins are there too" she smiled at me and I tried to smile back, before eating my food. 

"Masen, we need to go see daddy" I called into the living room, before my now three year old son came barreling into the kitchen.

"Ready momma" He smiled at me and I picked him up.

It had been five months, since the accident and I started to put my children first and try forgetting my pain. It didn't really help and I still cried myself to sleep every night, but, at least I wasn't catatonic.

I found out yesterday (Masen's Birthday) that I was having a girl; I knew if Edward were here, he would've been thrilled.

When we finally got to the hospital I took Masen to Edwards room, setting him down in the chair by the bed. I pulled up another one and took Edward's hand.

"Hey Edward" I started, the doctors told me sometimes they could hear us "I found out we're having a girl, so you need to wake up soon so you can spoil daddy's little princess" I smiled a teary smile. I could really picture Edward with his daughter. He'd give her everything she wanted.

"Bella, can I have a word?" A voice came from behind me. Carlisle had just stuck his head in the door, and I smiled and nodded.

Emmett came through the door and told me he'd stay with Masen whilst Carlisle and I were talking,

I stood up and followed Carlisle out into the hall.

"Edward made some progress last night. He opened his eyes quickly, asked for you, but then slipped back into the coma. We're not sure when or if he'll wake up again"

I finally found my voice again, but before I could Masen came running out into the hallway with Emmett behind him.

"Momma, the cake wish came true?" he said an excited look on his face

"What, what's a cake wish" I was confused

"You said make wish on cake, I wish daddy wake up" a grin appeared on his face

"Daddy just wake up" He finally told me, his green eyes sparkling.

_A/N- Sorry, for ending it there. I'm off to the movies with my friends. I hope you liked this (:  
Constructive criticism welcome._

-Bella (0:  
**ng down my cheeks, falling to my knees on the floor**


	10. We Still Get Toys, Daddy?

_A/N – Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter._

Disclaimer – I do not own twilight.__

Chapter Ten.

I was back into Edward's room so fast, I was dizzy. And, sure enough, there he was, led there with his beautiful green eyes staring back at me – oh, how I missed those eyes. I felt like I was in some amazing dream, a dream that would soon become a nightmare, because I'd wake up. I'd been dreaming about this moment for five months, for the moment he'd wake up and I'd get to see him again. My dreams couldn't even come close to how I felt in this moment right now. I prayed to God, that he wouldn't fall back to sleep again.

"Bella" he spoke, his voice croaky.

"Edward?" I choked out, tears rolling down my face "Oh my god, Edward you're alright"

"Bella?" he rasped out again "where am I?"

I made my way to his bed, sat down in the chair next to him and took his hand in my own

"Edward, you're in the hospital" I finally spoke "Can you not remember what happened?"

He shook his head and then winced.

"We were in a car accident, you me and Masen, a drunk driver ran a red light"

His eyes grew wide with recollection and then in panic

"How are you, how's Masen, how's the baby? Are you all okay?"

"I'm fine, Masen's fine, and our daughter is fine"

"Daughter?" he croaked out "It's a girl?"

I nodded, tears rolling down my face, mirroring Edwards.

"How long have I been here?" He asked, in a way which made him sound like he didn't know.

"Five months" I whispered, involuntarily

F-five, five months?" he choked out, "Five months?"

I nodded slowly, he raised his arms, wincing and then they flopped back down onto the bed. I guess he wasn't strong enough. I got his message though, and joined him on the bed, lying down beside him, hugging him close to me.

"How have you been?" He asked "I'm sorry for leaving you, again. Oh god, I missed Masen's birthday, how did he take it?"

"He was a bit upset, he really wanted you there, but he cheered up when he saw the amount of presents Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice got him, then he got sad again cause' he realized they were just clothes. That night he asked me and I quote 'when daddy wakes up will he "till buy me all the toys I wanted?' , it was very cute, if I do say so myself" I giggled, remembering that night and Edward laughed too.

"I'll defiantly be getting those toys" he smiled

"I thought you would"

"You don't mind?" he asked, curious as to why I wasn't protesting

"I'm so happy you're awake, I don't think I would care if you bought him a car right now"

He thought that over for a moment until his eyes lit up. It suddenly dawned on me what I'd said.

"No" I said, shaking my head "No cars – not till he's sixteen" Edward laughed and looked down at me

"Okay, love, not till he's sixteen" he chuckled

I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest, it was so amazing to be able to do this again after such a long time.

"How's our little girl?" he asked me, reaching out and rubbing my little bump

"She's very healthy, I only found out yesterday that she was a girl. The doctor said that everything was fine and I was fine and that she was perfect. I think I have a picture in my bag – I was taking it to show Charlie" I told him and reluctantly removed myself from his arms, to go and get my handbag. I reached in and fumbled around until I found the picture  
of our baby. I walked back over to Edward, joined him back on the bed and handed him the black and white picture. Tears formed in his eyes and he looked up at me with love and pride in his eyes

"Oh, Bella" he whispered, kissing my forehead.

After a few minutes a small voice broke us out of our little bubble

"Daddy?" Masen's voice said, Edward opened his eyes and the size of the grin that appeared on his face, bought tears into my eyes

"Hey little man" Edward said, looking down at our son "I've missed you"

"I miss you too daddy" Masen told him, a little tear rolling down his face.

I slowly got off the bed, and walked over to Masen, picking him up. I could see protest written across Edward's face, and I knew I'd start getting lectures about lifting things – and in this case, people – whilst being in my condition. Emmett and Jasper had already told me off for this – insisting they only wanted what was best for their little sister. Charlie and Carlisle had warned me too, and Esme. Alice and Rosalie weren't so bothered – they wanted a shopping partner, which involved carrying bags.

I carried Masen over to Edward's bed and put him into Edward's arms, Masen snuggled into Edward's chest, closing his eyes and wrapping his tiny little arms around Edward's chest, and Edward wrapped his arms around Masen as best as he could.

I could see them both falling asleep, and I went to leave the room to get Carlisle, but before I could I heard Masen's sleepy little voice

"We still get toys, daddy?" and I chuckled.

Edward's entire family – minus Carlisle- was waiting out in the hallway, and I went and sat down by Esme

"How is he?" she asked me nervously, taking my hand.

"He seems fine, him and Masen were just falling asleep, I didn't have the heart to move Masen again. I said I was going to get Carlisle" she smiled at me

"Carlisle's just gone to check on some other patients, get a nurse and to get me some coffee" she chuckled "he should be back soon"

About thirty minutes later Carlisle came round the corner carrying two cups of coffee, a nurse following him. He smiled when he saw me

"Ah, Bella, how is he?"

"He seems fine" I said, repeating what I had told Esme. "He's with Masen at the moment, I said I'd come get you"

he smiled at me, handed Esme both coffees before going in to check on his son. I followed him in there and smiled down at my two boys. Edward wasn't asleep, but Masen was and it looked like we were gonna have to move him so Carlisle could check Edward out.

"Masen sweetie, wake up, grandpa needs to take a look at daddy" his green eyes fluttered open and he reached out for me, I picked him up and saw protest in Edward's eyes again. I internally chuckled, kissed Edward's forehead and left the room. Leaving the nurse and Carlisle to do their jobs.

Masen fell back to sleep in my arms and I smiled down at how cute he looked, I was gently stroking his hair as he slept and rubbing my stomach with the other. My two babies.

Carlisle and the nurse finally came back out and looked up at me, Carlisle's grin was huge. Six words was all that was needed to make me happy

"Bella, he's going to be okay" and suddenly, my smile was bigger than his.

_AN – hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter, I thought it was pretty cute to be honest and I'm quite happy with it. For those that read it "Impossible" should be updated tomorrow, or Monday. I'll try tomorrow though because I did promise all updates this week. Again, I hope you liked this. Constructive Criticism welcome,  
-Bella (0:_


	11. Rumours, Parks, Ice Cream and Questions

_A/N – Hey, sorry for the wait. Thank you for all the reviews, I can't believe we're over 200 (: I love you guys loads! Hope you like this chapter!_

Disclaimer : If I could go back in time I'd go to 2003 and write Twilight before Stephenie could – but I'm not Marty Mcfly, I don't have a DeLorean or a flux capacitor, and Stephenie beat me too it.. Life sucks.

Chapter Eleven.

Two months later and I had finally gone back to college. I had gone back late though, because of the accident and my pregnancy. Edward still wasn't properly healed and although he had moved in with Masen and I, he still wasn't ready for college. He was thinking about starting next year.

As glad as I was to go back to school, the stares started again.

21 year old college mom knocked up again. Oh the rumours that caused.

I was seven months pregnant now so it wasn't like I could hide it.

I wished Edward were here to hold my hand, to tell me everything was going to be okay, but he was at home with Masen having fun. And here I was, the center of attention trying to just get this stupid English Literature degree.

"Hey Bella, who's the daddy?"

"Slut"

"Just couldn't keep her legs closed"

Who knew people in college could be as childish as people in high school. Weren't we supposed to have grown up by now ?

I even got disappointed and pitiful looks from my teachers.

I found myself getting anxious near the end of my day, just wanting to go home to Edward and Masen and I found I wasn't; concentrating enough and not focusing. Sometimes I even starting day dreaming about Edward and I's…adult activities. Getting turned on in my English class wasn't really a good idea.

My nights were usually spent with Masen and Edward. Edward had convinced me to take Masen out of his nursery and quit my job. I protested, telling them that he was still recovering and wouldn't be able to look after a three year old all day, but Masen heard that he might get to stay with his daddy and begged me. I can't say no to two identical copies of that pout and those eyes. Quitting my job was easy, if I'd had the money I would've quit years ago. I didn't like that Edward was paying for everything at the moment but he assured me he had more than enough and after I finished college and got a job I could pay him some back. I'd quit the next day.

Edward had been getting better, he had, had to use a wheelchair for a few weeks and he has recently just given back his crutches and was walking okay now. Sometimes he would stumble or get tired and it frustrated him, but he always got back up again.

He told me he wasn't getting back up for himself. He told me he was doing it for Masen, me and our little girl.

I loved this man.

The accident had _some_ good outcomes, you could say, Charlie for example had seen how hard Edward was working for us and how much he was trying to get better for us, and that he had given up school so he could get better and look after Masen, so now he had hardly any hard feelings towards my boyfriend.

Masen was also a lot better, he was always a happy child, but he used to ask me about his dad a lot and I would see his face when he asked me, and he would always wonder why he didn't have one. One time he asked me what he had done wrong for his father to not be here. I cried that night.

But now, any chance he would get, he would show off his daddy, and he always wanted to spend time with him too. At night, Edward would give the bath, wash the hair, read the bedtime story, and tuck him in. Every day without fail Edward told Masen how much he loved him and how much he meant to him, and every day without fail, Masen would tell Edward too.

About a month after Edward woke up, watching them playing together made me wonder about our daughter and whether or not Masen would be jealous of her because his daddy was giving somebody else attention. I'd voiced my concerns to Edward about this and he'd told me that he'd always have a day which was for Masen. That he'd missed out on so much of his life already that he wasn't going to miss any more.

The sound of someone calling my name bought me out of my thoughts.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Alice standing over me and the class emptied "time to go"

When we back walking down the hallways she looked at me

"Maybe Edward was right, it was too soon for you to come back"

"No Alice, I'm fine. Just tired is all, Masen was sick last night and my backs been hurting because of this little one" I told her putting my hands on my stomach " I'll be alright, I'll just try and get to sleep earlier tonight"

She didn't look convinced but she let it go.

When I was back home, it seemed as though Masen was worse and Edward had gotten whatever it was that he had. All I wanted to do was sleep but I had to look after them too. Edward protested, telling me he didn't want me to get sick but every time he tried to move, he would just throw up again.

It was two in the morning when I'd finally fell asleep. I'd gone to bed next to Edward who kept throwing up, and next to Masen, who had insisted he had to sleep with us, and he was moving around so much. Eventually I had gotten up, walked into the living room and after about two hours of trying to get comfortable, I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up, and thought it seemed lighter than usual in the apartment than it usually does in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock on the wall of the living room. I was four hours late for my first class.

Just then Edward came into the living room carrying a tray of food, with Masen behind him holding a cup of something. They were obviously better.

"Momma, help daddy make bweakfast" he said, sticking out his chest out proudly. I smiled at him, as Edward passed me the tray he was carrying. I put it on my lap and my mouth watered at the food there. Masen passed me the cup he was carrying and I saw it contained orange juice.

"Edward, I need a lift to school-"

"No, Bella, you're so tired and stressed, I think you need a break"

"Edward, I can't miss any of my classes" I protested.

"Bella, you can only go back for a month before you leave to have our baby and you'll miss a lot of time after that. Maybe you should come back when I start"

Honestly, it sounded appealing, I wanted to take some time away with my baby, Masen and Edward. I just felt tired all the time and stressed out with college and the baby, and looking after Masen and helping Edward sometimes. Going back and having Edward with me sounded better, and so did having some resting time.

Maybe I should wait.

I nodded my head and told him I'd think about it.

I spent all day with my two favorite people in the world. We took Masen to the park that was near our apartment and we all had an ice cream. When we got home later that day, we just sat around and watched some of Masen's movies. I missed quite time with Masen, I loved spending time with my son, and it was even better now with Edward there too.

It was the first time in weeks I hadn't felt tired or stressed out.

Masen was completely tired out after our day out, so when he fell asleep after two movies, and Edward carried him to bed.

When Edward came back downstairs, we curled up together on the couch, watching another movie, when I started to feel his hand inch up my shirt and place kisses on my neck. I knew what he wanted but to be honest I was so tired, I don't think I was up for anything tonight.

"Edward" I moaned, his kisses were heavenly "Not tonight, I'm tired"

I felt him nod against me, and he stopped what he was doing.

A few more minutes into the movie though, his hands started moving again, only this time it wasn't on my back, but he was playing with my hands. He starting tracing his finger in a circle around my wedding finger,. His finger continued to draw a circle, before I realized what it was he was implying.

I quickly flicked my head around to look at him, my eyes wide, and he had seen that I'd understood what he was getting at. He looked shy for a moment before he looked me directly in the eye and said

"Will you?"

_A/N - I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, and the shortness. I have two weeks of exams starting tomorrow, and I've been studying, but in breaks been writing this and I just finished tonight whilst listening to the audio commentary of Kristen and Rob on the Eclipse DVD – made my day that did ;). Sorry for the cliffhanger too, I hope you can understand what Edward wants, and that I made it clear enough. This chapter isn't great, kind of filler really. I hope you like it though (: Reviews would make me happier during my depressing two weeks of crap that is sure to happen (: I hope you enjoyed, constructive criticism welcome.  
– Bella (:_


	12. Alcohol and Broken Hearts

_A/N – Hey guys sorry about the wait, I've been very very sick and I'm only starting to get better so I took some time to write. I also had an idea for a one shot. In this story I mentioned that Charlie was angry that Bella was pregnant but he helped her get the test and stuff and I kinda ended up writing out that scene to help me. Do you think I should post it as a one shot outtake kinda thing? Would anybody wanna read it? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and stuff, very much appreciated. And who has seen the new HONEYMOON STILL? I think my heart stopped beating for a minute or two ;)_

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Amy. Who I quote "gives me saneness" You wouldn't be getting this if she wasn't talking to me and keeping me awake ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Chapter Twelve  
I stared up at Edward as I tried to work out what had just happened. Did he really just do that? Did Edward really just ask me to marry him? To be a wife? _His _wife?__

Did I want to get married? I never imagined myself to be this young and get married, but then I never imagined myself this young and having two children, I never imagined myself eighteen and pregnant, and yet it happened. I never ever thought that I'd fall in love with someone at seventeen, let alone a vampire.

But I couldn't get married, not yet, not with two babies to look after, I didn't want to have all the stress of planning a wedding too. Not now.

"Edward" I spoke, my voice cracking "Edward, I can't, I can't get married" I felt my heart break at the look on Edward's face. He looked like I'd just kicked his puppy.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I just don't feel ready to get married right now. Not whilst I've got Masen and a new baby to look after. I had to quit school because I was stressing out too much, I do not need the stress of a wedding"

"Please, Bella, we don't have to get married yet or even start planning it, we can just be engaged. Please" he paused and looked at my face "Would this have been better if I'd given you your ring?" he tried to joke

"My ring? You talk as if you already have one"

"I do. I've had it for quite some time now actually"

My heart broke a little bit more

"Edward, I'm sorry, I just…"

"Its fine, Bella, really, its okay. Guess we just have different thoughts on our relationship, but don't worry"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, Bella, don't worry. I'm going to go check on Masen, I can hear him moving around"

"Edward, that's not fair! You can't just walk away from this conversation" I said, my voice getting louder

"Bella, there's nothing left of this conversation. I asked you to marry me, you said no. That's it. Don't worry, its fine" I was about to say something else, when I heard a little

"Daddy" coming from Masen's room.

Edward kissed my forehead, before walking to go and help Masen.

After Masen was back in bed, Edward came back into the room. It was as if nothing had happened. He didn't mention the proposal, the ring, nothing. All he did was put another DVD in, sat back down on the sofa and wrapped his arms around me.

I snuggled my head into his chest, and he started to play with my hair again, like he was before. I was angry that he'd just dropped the conversation because this was something we should be talking about.

"Edward?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Mmm?"

"Are you mad at me?" I asked quietly

"No of course not love" He said, looking me in the eyes "I overreacted, I understand why you don't wanna get married, I was just being stupid. I'm sorry Bella" he said, looking at me worriedly.

"No, _I'm _sorry, Edward" I told him sincerely "I'm the one who should be apologizing; I know why you want to get married. And I do, I do want to get married, just not yet. I'm just not ready yet, Edward"

"It's okay, love" he told me, kissing my lips

"I'm sorry for getting angry" I told him

"Me too, love"

"I will say yes one day, Edward. I promise, just not yet"

He nodded and went quiet for a minute, before placing a kiss on my forehead and going back to watching the movie.

I did end up leaving college after Edward had mentioned it, the college had understood and had spoken to me and told me that I could always go back after everything was settled. They knew that it was hard looking after my son, the new baby and Edward. And I was so glad it wasn't one of those people that would judge me for having to children at my age.

Although Edward didn't mention anything, he spent a lot of time with Emmett at the gym trying to regain his strength and if he wasn't there he was with Masen. As much as he claimed that he understood why I didn't want to get married, I think my rejection stung more than he was letting on. Things had been a bit tense around us, and very awkward. I felt guilty and but knew that I shouldn't really feel bad, because I just wasn't ready.

But, I did. I felt horrible, here was this man who had given me everything, who was trying so hard to get better for me and our children, who had had to deal with becoming human and learning his life all over again. Finding out he had a son he knew nothing about, finding out he was going to be a father again after a few weeks of discovering said son and getting back together with me again, and being in a car accident which could've killed him.

All he'd done was ask me for the one thing he'd wanted. And I'd said no.

What was I thinking?

Because, when I really thought about it, I _did _want to marry him. I should've said yes, just like Edward had said, we didn't have to get married yet, we didn't have to plan a wedding yet, just be engaged, just know that we belonged to each other.

I had to admit, I liked the idea of everyone knowing Edward was taken, as stupid as that sounded. And thinking back over the last few months and how easily I could've lost him, I didn't want to wait anymore.

Honestly, I'd said no because I was scared and taken off guard.

I'd lived with _Renée as a mother for seventeen years. Some of her pointless crap about getting married young must off stuck into my head._

But I didn't care anymore, I'd annoyed her off enough when I had Masen, and she wasn't thrilled about our little girl, but she still loved me and she was still there for me. I don't think getting married was going to matter really.

I wanted to marry Edward. Of course I did, why didn't I see it before.

Because I was an idiot. That's why.

I wanted to tell him, I just wasn't sure how.

My phone rang and I knew exactly who it would be. Alice.

Four Hours Later I was in a fancy dress with my hair and makeup done.

Courtesy of Alice, of course. And I was sat at my dining room table with candles surrounding the food, I'd cooked for tonight.

Because tonight was a special occasion. I was going to propose to Edward.

I heard the door open and close. Edward was back from the gym. I smiled and walked out to greet him.

But it wasn't the normal greeting I usually got. This was Emmett, holding a very very drunk Edward. I groaned.

"Emmett" I hissed "What the hell happened?"

"He told me to meet him at the bar down the road from the gym. He was like this when I got there. I bought him straight home I swear"

Edward had told me he was going to the gym earlier today. He'd lied to me, so he could go get wasted.

"Hiii Belllaaa" Edward slurred

"Hi Edward. Take him to bed please, Emmett"

Emmett nodded and started moving upstairs, I followed. Thanking God that Alice had taken Masen for the night.

Once Emmett had made sure Edward was in bed, he left, telling me to take it easy and to call if I needed him. I nodded and said goodbye.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I shouted, when I got back to the bedroom after letting Emmett out. I looked at Edward led on the bed.

"What if your son had been here, what would you have done if your three year old son had seen you in this state? Some father you are"

"Shut up Bella" he shouted back, sounding a bit more sober than before "I wouldn't have to do this, if our relationship wasn't falling to pieces. I wouldn't drink if I my heart wasn't broken because you won't marry me. I just don't want to feel how much it hurts that you don't want me. What's wrong with me Bella, why won't you marry me? Whats wrong with me?" He had tears in his eyes, but his voice was getting more slurred, quiet and sad. And before I could even think of a response, his soft snores were coming from the bed.

I sighed, kissed his forehead, and tucked him in. And once I was ready for bed, I went to sleep on the couch.

I woke up the next morning and as I opened my eyes, I saw Edward's green ones looking at me. He looked worried.

"Bella" he said softly "I am so so sorry for last night. It was stupid and irresponsible and I shouldn't of done it. I can't remember what I said exactly, but I doubt it was nice and I am so sorry. I love you Bella. Please tell me you can forgive me"

"Sorry for making our relationship so bad" I said "If I had just said yes, we would be happy, instead of trying to avoid each other any chance we get. Is there a way we can work on this and try to make us better?"

He nodded and took me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella, so sorry" I felt tears roll down my cheeks, and his too. "We can make us better. We've been so much, I'm not going to let something so little and so stupid tear us apart. I love you Bella"

"I love you too" I said, kissing him.

We kissed for a while, before he pulled away and smiled at me. We were sat there, him stroking my hair, before he broke the silence

"What was with the big dinner left on the table from last night? I'm sorry I never got to eat it or spend time with you but what was the occasion"

I was embarrassed and I'd been hoping to clean up before he'd even seen it, but if I tried to lie, he'd know and since we were being honest, I decided to tell him about last night

"Um, I was, um, going to propose to you last night" I told him slowly, looking into his eyes.

_A/N – As it gets nearer the end, its crap. But I hope you think the chapter in general is okay. I'm so tired and as I said before I've been very sick and I'm not 100% better, so this isn't great. Next chapter of my other two stories are being written now, and should hopefully be up soon. Also, I have a blog for my stories – link is on profile. It's not finished yet and it still needs work, but it's there. All of this story is posted on there, though. And more explanation to why I haven't been updating, so please please read it! :) R&R. Constructive Criticism welcome…  
-Lauren (Starting to sign stuff with my real name…explained on profile:L) :0)_


	13. Swollen Lips and Tears

_A/N -I am so so sorry for the late and lack of updates recently, but, I've been doing  
my GCSE's so I come in peace and hopefully you can ignore the fact that I've been AWOL recently. I'm back now though. Yay! (:Things have been hard recently – not just studying– there has been lots of things that have happened and it's been hard. But I am NOT giving up. You guys, and writing make me so happy, just keep in mind if I don't update for a while, that's probably why. I love you all, just bare with me.  
Also, my best friend has just got fan fiction and she has a story about Carlisle and Esme could you please go check it out..Link to her page is on my profile (:_

Disclaimer : Don't own twilight. Silly Stephenie.

"_**..Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.."**__  
_

**Chapter Thirteen.**

"I'm sorry, what?"Edward asked

"I was going to propose to you last night" I mumbled, looking down.

He pulled my face up so I could meet his eyes.

"Bella, I am so sorry" He looked so sad

"Edward, it's okay, you didn't know. Don't worry about it, really"

"It's all my fault though, if I hadn't acted stupidly when you said no, none of this would've happened. You were perfectly entitled to say no, and I completely understand why you said no. I completely overreacted and I'm sorry. You don't have to ask me to marry you just because of the way I've been acting"

"Oh Edward" I sighed "Do you really think I'm marrying you because of that?"

He looked at me, curious now.

"I always wanted to marry you Edward. I was just scared. Of my mom, of Charlie, of our babies. We have two children to look after now Edward, and one of them isn't going to be able to do anything for herself. I was scared of planning a wedding and all the time, money and stress it's going to cost. But then I realized this is me and you, and we can do this. And we don't have to get married yet right? You don't mind waiting until this little one" I placed my hands on my stomach "is a bit older first? I'd quite like her as my bridesmaid. So Edward Cullen, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Before I could see Edward's reaction, his lips were pressing against mine, it was a hard passionate kiss. I tangled my hands in his hair and he wrapped my legs around his waist. This was a lot harder with a baby between us and after a while I had to pull away after a while due to lack of oxygen. Edwards's lips were swollen and his hair was all messy. I giggled and he placed another kiss on my lips before pulling away and looking at me.

"Of course I will marry you. Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times" He told me, his expression and voice ecstatic. He had tears in his eyes and I smiled at him, feeling my eyes fill up too.

"You have made me the happiest person in the world" he whispered to me.

"Wrong. I know of one person happier right now" I smiled

"Liar" he said back, before pressing his lips to mine once more, and carried me into our bedroom.

A few hours later, we had eaten, were dressed, and Edward had happily placed a ring on my finger. His mothers ring. He said I was the only person aside from her worthy enough to wear it. I cried a little bit more.

Alice said that she would bring Masen home for us, but I'd called her and said we'd come and pick him up. Edward wanted to spend the day together – all of us. Masen had noticed the distance between us too, and I think spending the day all three of us would be good for him. And us.

After we picked up Masen, we went and watched a movie and then went out for lunch with ice cream afterwards.

When we were walking back to our apartment, Masen between us, holding one of our hands each.

"Mommy and daddy not mad anymore?" Masen said suddenly

"What do you mean, Baby?" I asked him, confused

"Mommy no speak Daddy no more" He said sadly.

I shot Edward a look

"We're not mad sweetie. Sometimes people fall out. But no more"

"Promise" He asked, looking at me.

I gave his hand a squeeze

"Promise"

"Daddy leave again?" He asked, looking at Edward

Edward knelt down and picked Masen up.

"Of course not" He promised, kissing his head

Masen smiled and took our hands again. Edward looked at me and mouthed "I love you" to me before giving me a smile.

I smiled back.

When we got home, we sat Masen down to talk to him about our wedding

"Masen, sweetie, we wanted to tell you first, but mommy and daddy are getting married"

He grinned that crooked smile at us.

For a three year old, he sure was smart

"We be family?"

"A proper family" I smiled at him.

He grinned again.

Even though he was young, I knew that Masen wanted a proper family. His mom and dad together, married a family. Every time he asked about Edward I knew he wanted that.

I was so glad I was finally able to give him that.

Masen smiled again and I kissed his head before he ran off to play.

Edward had called Esme and Carlisle after us speaking with Masen and asked them to come to dinner. Along with Alice and Jasper. He'd then called Emmett and Rosalie as they were in college in Dartmouth.

Emmett was ecstatic and he told Edward to give me his love. Rosalie didn't say much. I wasn't expecting much from her, anyway. After making Emmett promise not to tell anyone, Edward hung up and after kissing me softly, he made his way to play with Masen.

I started making dinner – steak and potatoes- and about an hour later, Edward came downstairs and said Masen had gone down for a nap and he started helping me make the food. We worked in a comfortable silence.

After the food was in the oven, Edward and I went to sit on the couch to watch TV, we had settled on one programme and during the time of watching I dozed in and out of sleep.

I must of fallen asleep properly because a few hours later I woke up to an empty couch and Masen poking me

"Mommy, wakey wakey. Daddy say grampa and grama here soon"

I looked at the clock in the living room. 6pm. They'd be here any minute and the food wasn't ready, and I wasn't ready.

I stood up, and Masen grabbed my hand and walked with me into the kitchen.

"Edward, why didn't you wake me, I had to get the food re-" but I didn't finish, because Edward was stood in the kitchen with the food all set out on the plates ready to eat. I felt my eyes tear up.

"Love, are you okay?" Edward asked, worried

"Sorry. Hormones" I laughed, wiping my eyes "Thank you for doing this" I said to him

He smiled gently "No problem, you deserved a little break, love"

I smiled again, and looked at Masen

"Stay with daddy whilst I go and get ready okay, baby?" He nodded and walked over to Edward, grabbing his hand to hold this time. I smiled.

Just as I was making my way to my room to get ready, there was a knock. I walked over to let them in when I felt something in my stomach. I froze. And looked down, I was stood in a pile of water. I started panicking

"EDWARD" I shouted, and he came running round the corner, holding Masen

"What, love, Whats wrong?" he asked frantic, looking at me for any sign of harm.

"I think my water just broke"

_A/N – Sorry its short, and sorry it's not very good. I'm very tired, it's like 2am and I'm I'm not feeling too good at the moment. Sorry for any mistakes too..I'm kinda half asleep :L Next chapter be longer and better, I promise. Thank you guys for everything and bearing with me. I'll try and get updates out quicker. Love you guys, hope this was okay for now.  
Constructive criticism welcome (:  
- Lauren (:_


	14. Elizabeth

_A/N – Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait, been back at school and A Levels are an actual killer. I have had no time to do anything other than school work. I really am sorry, I'm going to try very hard to put my writing higher up on my to do list from now on. I hope that you like this chapter! I'm writing this in my Film Studies lesson because I'm seriously bored so..  
Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight. Still makes me sad.  
Still dedicated to Amy.  
This is Amy – HIIIII, Lauren's stories are amazing aren't they ;)  
Oh, and if I don't update before then – Happy Holidays! Have an amazing time (:_

Chapter Fourteen.  
  
"Bella, Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward said, frantic.

I placed my hand on my stomach and nodded

'I think so' I said

Edward ran to the door and opened it revealing Esme and Carlisle. Before they could even say hello, Edward spoke

'Bella's water broke, can you watch Masen?' They nodded right away and Esme came in and picked up her grandson who was looking scared, not sure what was going on.

'Bella, get ready to go, I'm going to go and grab the bag' Edward told me, and then he headed for our bedroom

I gave Masen a kiss on the head and told him that he would get to see mommy and daddy soon. He pouted a little that we were leaving but let us.

Once we were in the car, Edward made sure I was strapped in before speeding down the road. For once, I let him. I wanted this baby out of me soon.

We got to the hospital and I waddled in through the door, Edward holding my hand and we walked over to the front desk.

'My names Bella Swan, I called from the car, we've asked for a private room'

The receptionist nodded and called over a nurse who took us to our room.

Once I was settled and in that God awful paper gown, Edward looked at me

'How are you feeling love?' he asked

'I'm okay, I guess' I said, 'But I remember how bad it gets, and I'm scared' I admitted. I hadn't been this scared for Masen, but now I knew what pain I'd be in, I was scared of it. I knew I shouldn't be, if anything it should be better the second time, but I was terrified.

Edward grabbed my hand and gave me a soft kiss on my lips

'You don't have to be scared, Love, not at all. I know this is going to hurt and I wish with everything I am that I could take this pain for you. And I am so happy that you're going through with this to give us a beautiful daughter. Focus on her, focus on our little girl, she's counting on you sweetheart, and I know you can do this. I'm going to be here all the way. I promise'

My eyes got teary and I smiled up at him. I gave his hand a squeeze before a really strong contraction came on.

After that it was a blur, when the doctor came in and told me I was almost ready to go, I started panicking. Edward had to keep calming me down, I kept shouting and screaming and crying. And after a long six hours, we had our daughter.

All of that pain was so so worth it, she was beautiful, and perfect. She was very small, but had ten fingers and ten toes, and she had a small tuft of hair on her head – which was already slightly red. She had wide blue eyes, which I hoped would turn to my color – as Edward wanted.

She was so beautiful. Edward looked down at me holding our daughter and the love in his eyes was so overwhelming, I was glad I was sat down.

'Do you want to hold her, Daddy?' I asked him softly, careful not to wake up our sleeping daughter.

He nodded but he looked scared. I remembered that she was probably the first baby he'd ever held, and that he hadn't been able to experience this with Masen.

'Its okay' I said, 'Just do what feels right. Once she's in your arms it just feels right' I told him.

He hesitantly reached out to take her from me, and I carefully placed her into his arms. Once he had her secure, I looked up at Edwards face but he wasn't looking at me. All of his attention was focused on his daughter and I swear that a tear fell down his check.

'She's so tiny' he whispered, smiling down at her.

She chose that moment to open her eyes and look at him

'Someone knows her daddy' I said, laughing softly.

He gave me that crooked grin and I swear this moment couldn't get any more perfect.

'You know, she still needs a name. We can't keep calling her she forever'

I looked up at him and just said one word

'Elizabeth'

The smile that appeared on Edwards face was absolutely breathtaking.

_A/N – Sorry that its so short, and I will try and update more during the holidays. I have so much work to do, so chapters may be shorter for a while but I refuse to go away. I love you guys! Thank you for being so patient with me, and thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they mean so much to me.  
Hope you liked this chapter, hope it was okay.  
Constructive Criticism welcome  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
-Lauren (: _


	15. Sleepless nights

_A/N – hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Doing my A levels and juggling a job too, is harder than expected. I've promised myself to always try and find time for writing though. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and support. I love you guys; hope you like this chapter. Dedicated to Amy._

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Wish I did..

Chapter Fifteen.

Not having the prior experience with Masen and never dealing with a baby before, the next few weeks after Elizabeth's birth were stressful for Edward.

When Edward was a vampire – he could do anything. He didn't need to sleep, he didn't get tired, and he never got tired or impatient or bored.  
He's mentioned frequently – just today alone, he's said it about six times already and it's only eight in the morning- that he wishes that he didn't need the sleep or couldn't get tired anymore. He'd not been coping well with late nights and early mornings, whereas I'd been dealing with it since Masen was born.

It was also taking a toll on our relationship, we'd not had any big fights, but it was making Edward snappy, stress and even though we'd been given the all clear and there was a box of condoms in our bedroom drawer, just in case, we'd not had sex again yet.

I wanted too, God knows I wanted too. And I know Edward wanted to too, - we almost did once, but Elizabeth's cries cut us off and Edward got off our bed in a huff, pulled his pants back on to tend to our daughter.

Despite how tired it was making him, he only let me take the night shift if Lizzie needed feeding, as that was something he could not give her, but even then he'd stay up and watch, fascination on his face at his two girls bonding – as he called it.

Masen was also being affected. He wasn't to being woken up by cries at three am. He wasn't old enough to understand that Lizzie couldn't tell us things, and the only way she'd get what she wanted was to cry. He was my other grumpy boy and I would often find Edward and Masen curled up asleep on the couch in the middle of the afternoon. I was still glad Edward found time for his son, even if it ended up with them asleep.

Yes, I was tired too, but I was used to it, Masen used to keep me up all the time, and ever since he was born – ever since I was pregnant, really – I was always a light, restless sleeper.

It was now two months since Elizabeth was born and tonight I was going to ask Esme and Carlisle if they could look after their grandchildren for the night so that I could spend some time with Edward so he, well both of us really – could relax. We'd earned it and as hard as it was going to be leaving our little girl for the first time, we needed this.

Edward had gone out to visit Alice and Jasper for a while, I was intending to go too, but Masen had kicked up a fuss about being tired so I stayed home with him, whilst Edward took Lizzie to see her aunt and uncle.

Masen seemed pretty excited when I asked him if he wanted to see his 'grama' and 'grampa' as he called them. So I rang Esme. After her conforming they'd love to have the kids, I told them we'd be by around six and I'd see her later.

I think Masen was most excited because at his grandparents because at his grandparents' house his room was right down the hall from Carlisle and Esmes – where Lizzie was staying – so he'd have a quiet night. Carlisle told me how Masen had said to him being next door to 'Libeth' was noyin'.

Edward got back from Alice and Jaspers around flourish and have peppering my daughters – and maybe Edwards too – face in kisses, I told him out of a plans. He seemed a bit reluctant – but, I was too – to leave our daughter, but he knew we needed this.

At five we left for Carlisle and Esme's and we got there dead on six, we got out, I got out a sleeping Lizzie and Edward got Masen and we walked to the door, Edward knocking.

Esme answered with a huge smile on her face.

'Grama' Masen squealed, reaching for her. She took him out of Edward's arms willingly giving him a kiss on his nose.

'How's my favourite boy?' she asked after he'd given kisses back.

'I'm good mom, how're you' Edward said, laughing

'Not you daddy' Masen protested 'She mean me. Right Grama, I favourite?'

She kissed his nose again,

'Sure are sweet pea' He giggled once more

'I stay you and Grampa night?' he asked her

'Sure thing baby boy. You and your sister' she said

Masen smiled

Esme told us to come in and asked us how we were

'I'm doing well Esme, thank you' I smiled

'I'm alright mom' Edward said

'You look tired, Sweetheart' Esme told him concerned

'Newborn baby, mom' he said, shrugging like it was nothing

'You both look exhausted. You really need tonight don't go out, stay in, curl up and relax; God knows you both deserve it.

I smiled at her.

'Who's this I hear?' We suddenly heard from the doorway

'Grampa!' Masen shouted, smiling widely

His shout was loud and it make Elizabeth stir and a loud pitched wail echoed around the room,

'Shhh, shhh, baby' I said gently, rocking her slowly

She continued to cry, and I walked into the other room, so I could feed her.

Once she was done, I took her back into the living room, where Masen was now sat on Carlisle's lap and Esme and Edward were talking.

'Esme, I've left some of my milk in bottles for tonight, and everything else should be there in her back. Masens stuff is in the other bag, his bed time is seven, but if he wants to stay up a little later tonight he can'

After we'd said goodbye, and gave both Masen and Lizzie lots of kisses, Edward and I left to go home for some quiet time.

We got home, and I started making some food for us, we hadn't had a proper sit down meal in ages.

After dinner, we made our way into the living room, Edward put a DVD in and we curled up to watch it.

When Romeo and Juliet shared their first kiss, Edward started kissing my neck. I carried on watching the film whilst Edward was getting frustrated more and more with my lack of response.

"Please." begged Edward and he began to trail his lips further down by body, one kiss at a time, slowly and softly; his tongue spiralling down by body. I gave in because this was too much to ignore. He came back up and kissed me tenderly on my lips. My hand slid down his body. He stopped me and carried me to the bedroom. Before he could let me go I gently whispered in his ear, "Edward, wait, get a condom from the drawer. Two is enough for now." So he reluctantly reached into the drawer and pulled out a foil packet. I knew he didn't want to use these because I knew it wouldn't be as good, yet I just couldn't handle another one yet. For now, this was the best it would be and I would be thinking of it non-stop until the next time.

After, I was content to just lie in his arms, so we could just relax and appreciate the silence that we hadn't had in such a long time.

'Bella, I love you. Always. Thank you for everything, Love' he said kissing my forehead

'I couldn't have done it without you, you're my everything honey and I love you too Edward. Forever.' I told him back, kissing him once more on the lips before we both drifted off to sleep.

_A/N –Hope you guys liked it! Update will be soon I promise, hope this was okay for you all! Constructive criticism welcome,  
- Ren._


	16. Lies

_A/N – Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews and all, you're so so so amazing (: Hope you like this chapter, yes it does get, a little rough..but trust me yeah? Ohh and btw, __I__ just wanted to say, I now have a new name! I never really liked my actual name (Lauren – no offence to anyone out there called Lauren. It's a nice name, it just never really suited me) so I've decided to change my name to just Ren. Half of my original name: L I duno, I'm trying to turn my life around, for the better, and the name 'Lauren' was the old me, and I don't want that Lauren to be a part of the new better me, so Ren, that's what I'll be signing authors notes and stuff with now, just so you weren't confused, I don't even know if you guys care anyway, but yeah, I'll shut up now.__  
Disclaimer: I don't own twilight_

Chapter Sixteen : Lies.

Me, Edward, Masen and a now seven month old Lizzie were in the meadow. Masen was keeping Lizzie busy by making her giggle at funny faces and Edward was keeping me busy by planting kisses all over my face. Over the last few months I'd never felt so relaxed as I did now. There was something about this moment; it was so peaceful and calm. I closed my eyes and snuggled even more into Edward's side.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was waking up to a vibration coming from my pocket. I sat up and as I was reaching for my phone I saw Edward playing with Masen and Lizzie. I smiled before answering my phone

'Hello'

'Bella, its Alice. You've got to get to our house now, it's an emergency, hurry up and come now' was all she said before she hung up. I'd never heard Alice's voice sound like that before.

'Edward' I called, my voice shaky

He came over to me, Masen at his side and holding Lizzie.

'That was Alice; she said we have to go to their house. She sounded so _scared_ Edward; I've never heard her sound like that'

His face grew worried and he handed me Lizzie whilst he started to pack everything away. We started walking to the car, me still holding Lizzie, Edward now holding Masen. When we finally got to the car, we got the kids strapped in and headed towards the Cullen's.

Somewhere along the way, both Masen and Lizzie had fallen asleep, and when we stopped we carefully got them out. If they stayed sleeping we could put them down once we got inside. We'd walked about halfway from the car to the house when Edward came to an abrupt halt, causing Masen to stir, but not to awaken fully.

Edward's sudden movements had me curious, which he must of seen on my face because he uttered one word; 'Volturi'

I felt the blood drain from my face, but forced myself to keep walking. Edward followed. I knew enough about them that I knew if we tried to run, we'd only probably end up dead.

We finally got up to the house and walked into the living room, where we found all the Cullen's huddled together. I didn't see anyone else so we stepped forward and led both our babies on the couch.

'Ah Isabella, it's so good to finally meet you' a voice from the opposite side of the room spoke. The voice unsettled me, causing my blood to run cold.

Edward and I lay our children down, but stayed stood in front of them, protecting them. Knowing I would get hurt first, before they could touch them made me feel a bit better.

When we finally turned around there were five people in the room. The three from Carlisle's portrait, but with one stood out, clearly the leader. And two little ones, who looked about twelve or thirteen, although their eyes and the looks on their faces erased any sense of innocence or childhood. I shuddered.

'Now' the leader spoke 'It has come to my attention that your son here, was conceived when Edward was a vampire? Meaning this child, this child could possess some amazing powers, amazing qualities. He could be an amazing asset to our guard'

Edward shot him a look.

'Absolutely no way Aro, he's a baby, he's not going anywhere with you, especially not without us'

I froze, and looked from Edward back to Aro; he wanted to take away my baby?

'I'm afraid it's necessary Edward, he has vampire genes, and we need to know if he's a liability or an asset to us'.

They would take him. We wouldn't get a choice. None of the Cullen's were vampires anymore and we didn't stand a chance fighting. He'd take my baby and I may not see him again. I took a deep breath and did the one thing, the only thing I could think off. I braced myself and opened my mouth.

'Masen's not Edwards son' I spoke, my voice shaking but it was loud and clear.

Every single pair of eyes in the room shot to me, and I heard Edward choke out a strangled 'Bella?'

I ignored him and looked directly at Aro.

'Masen isn't Edward's. He's perfectly human'

Aro smirked

'Well well, this, this is interesting. How does it feel Edward, to know you've been lied to, by the one person you thought you could trust?' his voice was taunting, mocking.

Only then did I look at Edward, who was staring at me, tears in his pleading eyes.

'Please, please Bella, tell me it's not true, please'

Tears formed in my eyes too. I was breaking this man's heart and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Not yet. Not here.

'I'm so sorry Edward. One night you'd gone hunting and Jessica called and asked did I was go to a party. I was bored and I needed a distraction. We got drunk and there were these guys and it just sort of happened. I was so ashamed that I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to know, I knew it would hurt you like this' by now tears were streaming down both our faces and Edward looked towards to door.

'I've got to go; I can't stay here right now. I need some air, I need to think' and before I could say anything, he'd walked past us and left the house.

Aro and his guard looked at me. He smirked again, before speaking.

'Well, I see our visit has been…eventful, and I truly am sorry for any inconvenience caused. We'll be going now' and with one last smirk my way, they'd gone.

I collapsed to the floor in floods of tears and Alice and Jasper both came to my sides and wrapped their arms around me.

'Shhh, Bella, shhh, it's okay, he'll come back, shhh, shhh' Alice soothed, stroking my hair. Jasper was rubbing my back as it turning into hysterics.

'Alice' I heard Rosalie spit out 'Why on earth are you defending her? She lied, she lied to all of us this whole time, and our brother, she's hurt him so badly and you have the nerve to sit there and tell her everything's going to be okay? Edward's been nothing but a perfect father and a perfect boy-'

'Oh Rose, get over yourself. Like you care anyway, all you've been is jealous' Jasper spoke up, glaring at her 'Alice had another vision straight after her one with Volturi of Bella deciding to lie and say Masen wasn't Edward's. She did it to _protect_ Masen, if she hadn't they would've taken him. Think about it Rosalie, if she _had_ been drunk, if she_ had_ cheated, the next morning Edward would've smelt it. She could've showered but with Edward being a vampire at the time he would've smelt it. And he would've smelt the alcohol too'

It was as if Jasper's little speech made everyone in the room realize what I'd done. Of course I'd lied. I'd never do anything like that to Edward, ever. He was my everything and I _had_ to go and find him.

I stood up, and out of Alice and Jaspers arms, and whispered 'I'm sorry if I caused any of you pain, but Jasper's telling the truth. I had to do it, for the sake of Masen'

I then walked over and kissed both my still sleeping children on the forehead before saying 'I'm going to find Edward. I'm going to make this right' and with that I walked to the door and went to my car, reading to put everything back to how it was.

I'd been driving around Forks for an hour before I finally saw him. He was sat in a little park where we sometimes take Masen.

I made my way towards him, and when I reached him I took a deep breath and spoke

'Edward' I whispered, reaching out to put my hand on his shoulder.

It hurt me so much that he shrugged my hand away as I did so.

'If you'd slept with someone after I'd left, it wouldn't have hurt so much' He said, before I could speak again 'But the fact you did it, whilst we were still together, the fact that you lied about it… and you must've done it, after I'd given myself to you too, because you were definitely a virgin when I had you. How could you do this Bella? Was I not good enough for you, why didn't you tell me, speak up? Did you know you were pregnant when I left Bella? Why did you lie? Why did you lead me to believe I had a son?'

'Edward please, listen to me' I pleaded.

'Who's Masen's father Bella?' He asked, ignoring my plea. His voice was pained, but cold; he still faced away from me.

I took another breath, and spoke again.

'_You _are Edward' I swore

He spun around and looked at me disbelief on his face.

'You expect me to believe you? After all this, after everything you said, you expect me to believe that'

'Edward, what happened at the house, I lied. I had to lie; they were going to take our little boy away, without us. He's four years old Edward, he would've been taken by strangers without his mommy or daddy. That was the first thing I thought off, and I did it, I had to risk it, I had to have him safe. I know you're hurting, and I don't blame you, it was a horrible thing to even suggest, but _you are_ his father Edward'

He didn't speak, disbelief still covered his face. I felt tears spring to my eyes, he didn't believe me, and he honestly thought I could've done something like that to him.

'Edward I swear to you, on everything I have that you are the only man I have ever had sex with. There was no one night stand, there was no cheating there was no party, or being drunk or any other guys. When I gave myself to you, I gave you every single part of me. None of it was ever intended for any other man, and no other man has ever had it. Only you, just you. And you worry it wasn't good? I guess you're right there, it wasn't _good_, it was mindblowing. It was the best night of my life Edward and I'll always treasure the night we gave ourselves to each other, the night we made our child, our little boy. And I've cherished every single night since, when we made Lizzie, and all the other times. You've been my first, you'll be my last and you'll be my only. Back at the house, I did what I had to do to keep Masen safe, and I'm sorry I hurt you but I swear, you're the only man I've shared myself with, I'll do a paternity test if I have to but you are Masens' father. I love you so so much, I would never, I could never do that to you, just the thought of it makes me sick'

By this point, he'd jumped off the swing he was sat on and pulled me into a bone crushing hug

'Oh, God Bella, I knew you wouldn't do that. I was hurt, but there was a part of me that just couldn't believe it. Masen's so much like me, in looks and personality, and I know you, I know you're not the type to get drunk and sleep with someone else. I know you, I know that. I'm sorry for running off, just the idea that it could actually be true; the idea of that wonderful little boy belonging to someone else killed me. I had to get away. I'm sorry I left. I just, couldn't handle it'

'Shhh, Edward it's okay, I promise it's okay. It was my fault, but please, you need to believe me, I lied, he is your baby, I swear'

'Bella, love, shhh it's okay, I know, I know, I believe you sweetheart, I believe you, shhh'

We continued to stand there for a while, arms around each other tears pouring down our faces

'I love you Edward. So much' I whispered into his chest

'I love you too Bella, I love you too. And _our_ children. Mine and yours. I love you all so much' he said back, adoration and love in every word he said and when I looked up I saw it reflected in his eyes.

He smiled at me, before reaching down to capture my lips in a passionate kiss.

_A/N – Thoughts? I'll admit I was a little nervous about posting this on, don't kill me? I made it all okay in the end though. I took some of Edwards earlier insecurities (When he first met Masen he didn't believe it was his son) I know it was mean to hurt poor Edward like that but Bella had to do it for her baby. And I know the Volturi probably wouldn't have left so easily but it's fan fiction, soo shhh ;)  
Anyway, I do hope you guys liked it, it was longer than usual.  
Constructive criticism welcome  
-Ren (: _


	17. Old Friends

_A/N – hey guys, sorry for the late reply I cannot apologize enough for keeping you waiting, I am so unbelievably sorry. Story is; I failed my creative writing class at school and it was kinda a demotivator for a while and stopped me writing. Thank you for the wonderful response from the last chapter, you guys are amazing and got me going again. Hope you like this one too! (:  
Disclaimer : I do not own twilight._

Chapter Seventeen:

It had been a week since the Volturi incident and I had apologized profusely to all of the Cullen's for the scare I put them under for those few minutes. I knew that they'd honestly believed that I'd cheated on Edward, and I didn't blame them. I was pretty convincing.

They'd all understood, accept Rosalie. She was walking around the house grumbling that I probably _had_ cheated on Edward. We just ignored her, Edward said she was still bitter about Emmett not wanting children right now and Edward and I having two.

I was so glad Masen had been sleeping, he had woken up by the time Edward and I had gotten back to the Cullen's house, but Esme had told him mommy and daddy had gone for a walk and would be back soon.

Today, Edward and I were going to take the kids out for a day in Seattle. We'd finally gone back home after visiting Forks and Masen was getting restless as because of Lizzie's birth and her being a newborn, we hadn't wanted to take her out very far. However she was seven months now, almost eight, so we decided it was time to take her on her first big trip.

I had just woken up, and was still led in bed, wrapped up in my thoughts, that it made me jump when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

'Morning' he said, sleeps still in his voice.

I turned around in his arms and smiled at him

'mmm, good morning' I said, pecking his lips

He smiled back at me and caught my lips in another kiss, but before it could develop there was a knock at the door and Masen ran in and climbed up onto our bed jumping up and down.

Edward grabbed him and started to tickle him and I smiled widely as I heard my two boys laughter float throughout the air.

I heard Lizzie start to stir through the baby monitor so I gave Masen and Edward a peck on the cheek each and went into get her.

She was sat up in her crib looking at me when I walked in and I smiled and picked her up.

'Hey baby girl' I cooed, kissing her forehead, she gurgled back in her baby talk which I took to mean hello. I knew she'd be hungry, so I sat down in the rocking chair in her room, unbuttoned my shirt and let her nurse.

After she'd finished, I burped her and got her ready for the day. Edward had taken care of Masen, as when I walked into the kitchen with Elizabeth, they were dressed and eating breakfast.

Edward held out his hands for her so I could go and get ready, I gave him a quick peck and then went to start the day. Once I'd finished showering and getting dressed, I went back into the kitchen and Edward and I did a switch and he went to get ready as I watched the kids. Masen ran off into the living room to watch cartoons and I followed him, carrying Elizabeth who was drooling all over the teddy she had in her mouth. I laughed

'No, baby we don't eat him. Ewww, yucky' I said, gently pulling the bear out of her mouth, she looked at me and gurgled before pulling the bear back and sticking it straight back into her mouth. I laughed again and shook my head at her.

Ten minutes later Edward appeared, and we got them both ready to go out, once shoes and coats were on, diaper bags were ready, and of course Elizabeth's teddy bear was on board we set off for Seattle.

When we got into the town, we put both the children into the stroller – despite Masen's protests about wanting to walk, we were not letting him walk around the streets of Seattle on a Saturday afternoon and risk him wandering off. 

We were only there a few hours before we could see the children were getting tired. We had some lunch at a McDonalds – Masen had insisted- and then went to a nearby Wal-Mart to do some shopping before we were going to head home. When we got inside, i put Elizabeth and Masen in the seats in the shopping cart, before folding up the stroller, which Edward offered to carry around. Masen started mumbling something about chocolate so Edward took him out and carried him off and I continued to push Elizabeth around, adding food to our cart when I heard someone calling my name.

'Bella, Bella is that you?' I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Angela Webber and Ben Cheney stood there. I smiled and made my way towards her, Elizabeth looked at her curious.

'Hey Angela, long time no see' I said smiling, giving her an awkward hug, leaning over Lizzie's chair. I smiled at Ben too 'Hey Ben' I said, holding up my hand in a little wave, he copied me and said hello back.

'I know it has, I've missed you Bella, and how have you been?' Angela asked

'I've missed you too, sorry I haven't called or emailed recently, things have been...busy' I said, smiling down at my little girl now sucking on the ear of one of her teddy, making gurgling noises.

'Yeah I can see, and who is this little lady?' she said bending down to Elizabeth's height. Elizabeth stopped eating the bear and looked at Angela curiously, a little frown on her brow. She must have decided that Angela was okay because she giggled after Angela smiled at her and offered her the bear.

'It's okay sweetie, you keep it' Angela told her, giving the bear back to Elizabeth, who gurgled happily and proceeded to put it back in her mouth. Angela and Ben both giggled and Angela stood back up.

'That's Elizabeth, my daughter' I said smiling widely as I always did when I spoke about them.

'Well she's a cutie' she told me, I smiled wider

'So where's Masen?' She said smiling 'With Charlie?'

'No, actually he's around here somewhere; I don't know where my boys got too. Something about chocolate' I said laughing 'they always wander off when we go places, probably looking at toys'

She laughed 'Your _boys_ huh?' she said with a sly smirk 'Who's the other one? I assume he has something to do with the creation of little Elizabeth here?'

I hesitated for a bit, Angela was one of the people very very pissed when Edward left.

'Well, don't get mad' I said, and her eyebrows rose 'But, my other boy, may have had something to do with the creation of Masen as well as Elizabeth'

Her jaw dropped open

'He's back, really?' she asked in shock

I nodded, bracing myself for her reaction.

'And, you've obviously taken him back?' she asked

I nodded and put my head down. I wasn't sure why I cared so much about her judging me, just because everyone else had thought I hadn't made the best decision

In the second I looked up I saw her looking at me, worry evident on her face, this was the same with Ben. I hung my head again and whispered

'He's not the same person, Ang'

before anything else was said though; I heard a call of 'Mommy!' and turned around to see Masen running towards me and Edward following behind. I smiled widely when they got to me, Masen throwing his arms around my legs.

'Got choclat momma, look' and he held up a king size bar of Hershey in his hands before biting a huge chunk out of it. I glared at Edward, he knew that too much chocolate made Masen completely hyperactive

He gave me a sheepish smile

'You know I can't resist his pouty face' he laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist 'And just think, I'll be ten times worse when Lizzie can pull it too, she's already got me wrapped around her little finger'

It was then that he noticed I'd been talking to someone, he smiled widely when he noticed who it was

'Hey Angela, Hey Ben' he said, offering them a big smile 'Long time no see'

Ben smiled and held out his hand for Edward to shake, which he did, but Angela just glared at him and gave him a forced hello.

I shot Edward a glance and he'd obviously read her mind and seen she was angry, and he looked guiltily at her back.

'How about I take Masen and Lizzie for a walk and you and Angela have a catch up, Bella?' he suggested softly. Ben realized what he was up too and told Edward he'd come on the walk with him if that was okay. Edward folded out the stroller again, and put both the now sleepy children in it, planning to take them for a walk outside.

'Meet back here in an hour?' he asked me and I nodded giving him one more kiss before walking away with Angela, to continue my shopping.

As soon as they were out of earshot she rounded on me

'Explain. Now'

'I came back to Forks a year and a bit ago to visit Charlie and he said Edward had been asking around for me, I went to see him, and he explained why he left and I explained about Masen, we tried to take it slow, but we just couldn't. Not long after Elizabeth came along and we've just been back together since'

she sighed

'Bella, do you know what you're doing? What if he leaves again? Are you prepared to have not one but two children to look after?'

'He's not going to leave again. He explained why he left, they were some personal private family matters that he didn't think was best for me to know about just yet, he didn't want me to worry'

'Why did he leave, Bella?'

I sighed and put some cereal into the cart, before looking at her

'Edward was…sick and he didn't know if it would be able to be cured or not. They went to LA to see if doctors there could cure what he had. He left because if it couldn't be cured he didn't want me to give up the rest of my life if he was sick looking after him and having to give up so much for him'

She was silent for a while before asking

'Why didn't he tell you?'

'I knew that he had an illness, I just didn't know that that was the way he felt, I'd told him over and over that it didn't matter to me, that I'd love him no matter what. I didn't know he hated himself for it; that he thought I deserved better. If I'd known that, I might have put more effort into stopping him leaving. I was just so convinced he didn't love me anymore' I felt tears in my eyes, I wish I had known how Edward was feeling, although him being human was amazing, I wish he'd told me how he was feeling

I felt her arms around me

'Oh Bella' she said 'You're so strong, you've been through so much, you raised a beautiful little boy all by yourself for the first few years of his life, and you're so selfless, to let him back in and to be so supportive of him. He doesn't deserve you'

I shook my head

'I don't deserve him, Ang, he's been so amazing this past year. He knows he's made a mistake, a big one, but I know he's sorry, so sorry, he didn't want to leave, he just thought he was doing what was best. What makes me sad is that he was hurting so much and didn't tell me about it, but we're getting better now, more open and he tells me everything. We're getting there' I told her, whipping the tears from my eyes. I hadn't realized that it'd bothered me that much. In all honestly, until' now, there had been so much going on that I hadn't had much time to think about it.

She stepped back and smiled softly at me

'Me and Ben are having dinner with my parents tonight but are you free tomorrow, I'd like to have a proper catch up with you Bella. I've really missed you, I feel like you could have a nice rant, we can watch movies and call in Ben and Jerry?' I laughed and nodded

'Sounds like a plan' I said, smiling.

'Right, now lets go find our boys and those gorgeous children of yours'

_A/N – Kind of a filler, but I wanted to show that Bella still doesn't know how to deal with all of it, it happened all so fast and it's finally catching up to her. You can't just push things like that away and forget them, so next chapter Bella lets it alllll out! Everything that's been held back. I hope you liked this chapter and I PROMISE I'll update soon. Thank you for your lovely reviews, you guys are amazing, I love you all! Constructive criticism welcome, Ren x_


	18. Talks

_A/N Hey everyone! I am so so so so so sorry that this is so late, you have my full permission to cyber slap me. Lots of things have been going on in my life recently and I just haven't had the time to update. I am so so sorry seriously I didn't mean to put writing on hold. Thank you all for your wonderful response to the last chapter and I hope you like this one too(:  
_

Chapter Eighteen.

Masen and Elizabeth were both asleep on the way home and as we were driving I told Edward of our plans for tomorrow.

'I gave Angela our address and told her to be there for about six tomorrow night, is that okay? We were going to have dinner and then me and her were girl have some girl time, I'm sure you and Ben can think of something to do?' I asked

He looked at me, nodded then turned to look back at the road. I was confused; he'd been usually quiet since we'd met back up with them.

'Edward what's wrong? You've been quiet since we left'

He sighed and turned to look at me

'I don't think Angela likes me very much. And I read her mind; I saw what you were talking about. Bella, are you sure you're okay with everything. I've been so happy that you'd taken me back that I hadn't really thought about how you'd feel'

'Oh, Edward, I'm fine. Yeah sure the past few years have been rough but I wouldn't have it any other way now. You're human now; we can have a full and happy life together with our children and our families. Sure there are a few issues that we need to properly sit down and talk about but let's not do that now. Tomorrow, lets enjoy a lovely evening with our friends and then we'll talk'

'No Bella, I don't like the fact that you're bottling up how you've been feeling. Don't tell me you haven't either because I know you have. You need to be able to tell me how you're feeling so we can talk and sort it out' he protested.

'And I will. Soon. I promise, we'll talk this whole thing through after tomorrow. Honestly, I know I've been avoiding, I just didn't know how to mention it when everything's been so hectic. I'm sorry but we will talk about it I promise'

he sighed but gave in 'okay'

I spent the next day getting everything ready for the meal later. I'd called Angela and asked her if she and Ben would like to come here for a meal, and that afterwards Edward was going to go out with his brothers, to give me and her some time together, and Ben was welcome to join them. He accepted the invitation. I'd be keeping the children here with us, but they'd be in bed around seven anyway so we'd pretty much have the night to catch up on what was going on with each other.

Angela and Ben were due to get here around eight o' clock. At around six as our meal was cooking – I'd made a spaghetti dinner with bolognaise sauce and garlic bread – I fixed Masen his dinner, and fed Elizabeth hers and once they were both finished, I took a bath with Edward took on the more difficult task of trying to get Masen in the bath and cleaned up.

Finally, once they were both, clean and dry, we put Elizabeth in her crib and she was out like a light, she had been sleeping so much better recently. Masen, however kicked up a fuss and demanded a bedtime story from both his parents. Three stories later and he was finally asleep.

By the time he was asleep it was almost eight, so I quickly got changed and as I was doing this, I heard a knock on the door, which Edward answered.

'I'll see you later' I said, giving Edward a quick kiss as Angela was saying bye to Ben 'I love you and I'll see you tonight'

As the boys left and we both said our goodbyes one last time, we made our way into the living room and put in the DVD.

I was tucking into Ben and Jerry when Angela spoke

'So how are you Bella, how have you been, honestly?'

'I've been okay, it's been weird. I was so used to being by myself and raising Masen alone that it's been weird having someone else to help me out too. When I found out he was back, it was a huge shock to my system. I had been completely convinced I was never going to see him again, let alone be in this position with him'

she nodded

'How did Masen take it? Having a dad I mean?'

'Amazing, he absolutely adores Edward, I had to tell him when that his daddy had gone away, and he didn't understand, I mean, why would he, he's only three. He is very attached to him though, I think he thinks he might go away again, but Edward continually reminds him that he won't' I told her

'Does he have to tell you that too?' she said knowingly

I nodded 'I trust him, I do, really. It's just, can you blame me? I'm just waiting for something to happen and him to go away again, even though he swears he won't and I believe him, I still worry a lot'

she nodded 'Have you spoken to him about it?' she asked me, I shook my head and she frowned

'I think maybe you should. Maybe it would help ease some of your fears. I don't like him Bella. Haven't since I saw the state you were in back in Forks. However, I see the way he looks at you, and that man is so in love with you, it's crazy. If I were you I'd tell him your fears, talk it out'

I nodded 'We've decided we're going to talk later, sort it all out. Everything just moved so fast, I got pregnant four weeks after he came back and we had to spend the time getting ready for Elizabeth, instead of getting to know each other again. I don't regret her for the world and I'd do it all over again. We just needed to make more of an effort'.

'Wow, four weeks? You don't wait around do you?' she laughed, trying to bring ease to the conversation, and cheer me up. She still knew me well.

I blushed red 'It wasn't exactly planned, just kind of happened' I said sheepishly 'It was the first time together after we'd seen each other again, and we just didn't think, we just wanted to be together, you know?'

'I understand what you mean, but I don't know personally. Me and Ben are waiting' she said, and she blushed too.

'Really? For marriage?' I asked

'Don't look to surprised. You know who my dad is' she said, blushing again.

'I'm not surprised, I'm so proud of you. I couldn't do that. You know Edward wanted to wait? He was so convinced that we weren't going to have sex until we were married' I laughed remembering 'he was so sure it was me he was going to marry, so he said waiting a little longer wouldn't matter. It was quite sweet really. And then one night, that completely changed, I know now that it was the night he found out he was…sick. He told me he just needed to be with me, in every possible way, which he thought it was selfish, but he needed to. It was absolutely perfect' I sighed, reminiscing.

'Didn't it…hurt?' she asked quietly, and I realized these were probably concerns she had but didn't have anyone to speak to.

'A little. It is uncomfortable at first. But with the right person, you can make it amazing. And you two are definitely the right people for each other. In every way. Ang, you have nothing to worry about'

She pulled me into a hug and whispered 'thank you' to me, before we turned back to our ice cream and movies.

At about midnight the boys came back and I gave Angela another hug before promising to call her and see her again soon. I said goodbye to them both before they walked to their car.

After the door was shut, I all but jumped on Edward and kissed him, giving him his hello. He pulled away after a few minutes, gave me one last kiss and whispered

'It's time to have that talk, Love' his voice sounded wrong, like he was worried.

We made our way into our bedroom and sat down on the bed, he looked at me before sighing.

'I need to know why you didn't tell me how you were feeling before. I know we've had a lot going on but we need to talk about this. You need to tell me how you're feeling' he pleaded.

'Edward, I love you. I do. You being back has made me so happy but it was also a huge shock. I didn't think I'd see you again. Ever. You tell me that you're not going to leave again and I know that, I do, but a part of me is so scared something is going to take you away from me. I worry about the Volturi and what they'd do, I worry about you finding somebody else, somebody better. I do trust you Edward, I swear, but you can't blame me for doubting that I might lose you again. Last time you left because _you_ thought it was what was best for me. You didn't consult with me or talk to me, you just shut me out and left. That's what worries me, Edward, you did it so easily, what if you can do it again?'

He didn't speak for a while, so I finally looked up at him and saw that he had tears in his eyes. He kept opening his mouth as if going to speak but couldn't and before I knew it he broke into sobs and his head fell into my lap. I played with his hair, softly.

'Bella' he choked out 'Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I regret it every day and I will never ever forgive myself for doing what I did to you. I love you so much, Sweetheart, you're the person that managed to bring life to me. I only left because I wanted you to have a normal life. It was cowardly and the wrong thing to do and for that I am really sorry' he sobbed, by this time I was crying too.

'Shush, shush' I said to him softly 'Don't cry, I love you too Edward, I love you and our children more than anything in the world and I believe you when you say you won't leave again. I do, really. Do you just understand that it'll take me a while before I stop worrying, before I can overcome my insecurities? We just never really got to know each other again, and I think that was something we should do now, we need to make an effort. And you have to promise me now that when things get rough you'll talk to me. You'll tell me what you're thinking instead of just doing some rash and shutting me out?'

He lifted his head and his beautiful green eyes, filled with tears, burned into mine

'I promise Love, I promise. I understand, too. I've learnt so much from my mistakes and I will never ever hurt you like that again. Or our children. I will do whatever I can to make sure you all live the best lives with me possible. I will never hurt you again. I swear' he told me, before leaning in to kiss me passionately.

I broke away for a split second, whispering against his lips, 'That's all I can ask' before bringing his mouth back to mine.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. I pulled on some pyjama shorts and a tank top and put my robe on top. I could hear Masen so I assumed that he had woken Edward up early today. I cleaned my teeth, washed my face and tried to tame my hair which Edward so happily messed up last night, picked up the monitor and started to make my way to the kitchen. Elizabeth's cries through the baby monitor I was carrying stopped me and I turned back to her room and saw her sat up in her cot. When she saw me she reached for me and I picked her up giving her a kiss.

'Morning baby' I said, hugging her to my chest.

I took her into the kitchen were my two boys were eating breakfast, Masen said a cheerful 'mornin' mommy' before going back to his cereal. He wouldn't let anyone help feed him anymore. Edward stood up and leant in to give me a kiss on the lips and gave Elizabeth one on her forehead.

'How're my girls this morning?' he asked, smiling at me

'We're good, very hungry' I said back, kissing him again.

We pulled away and I sat down thinking it was time to nurse Lizzie and then Masen spoke up again.

'Mommy, what does that mean?' Masen asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence

'What does what mean honey?'

'Nurse? You said nurse Lizzie, what that?'

'Did I just say that out loud?' I said asking both Edward and Masen.

Edward's face was shocked and Masen shook his.

'No, I heard it in my mind'

I almost dropped the baby.

A/N _– more of a filler, but Bella and Edward sorted some stuff out. Hope this didn't suck too much! I really am sorry for the wait! Hope you liked it, R&R, constructive criticism welcome – Ren (: x_


	19. Inhuman

_A/N Hey guys! I cannot apologize enough for how late this chapter is! I am so unbelievably sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. Life's been pretty hectic, I had to quit my job and it was stressful trying to find a new one, and when once I did, it was stressful starting there. I have been doing the most important exams of my life so far, I did some last year, some this week and some in the summer and they all need to be passed in order for me to go the University I want too. I've been trailing all over looking at which Uni is the best and with deadlines for school, Uni stuff and work I've been completely swamped. I never meant for my writing to get dragged down too but it just happened. Again, I am so sorry! Thank you for your support and wonderful reviews, I love you all (:  
_**  
Chapter Nineteen**

'Masen? What did you just say?' Edward asked in shock.

Masen looked upset at the tone of Edward's voice, and softly muttered 'I heard it in my mind'

Edward pulled our son onto his lap and looked him in the eye

'Masen, you're not in trouble okay. It isn't a bad thing. Do you want to come and have a talk with daddy?'

Masen nodded his head slowly, before burying his head in Edward's chest. Edward looked up at me and I nodded, telling him that I knew a one on one with his daddy is what Masen needed.

Edward stood up, carrying Masen and took him out of the room.

EPOV:

I sat down on the couch, and went to put Masen next to me but he struggled and shook his head, and I saw in his mind that he wanted to stay on my lap. He didn't move his head from my chest, until I softly pulled away and looked down at him.

'Masen, being able to hear thoughts isn't a bad thing. It's unusual yes, but it doesn't mean you're in trouble or that you've done a bad thing' I said to him softly

He looked at his lap

'But people are going to think I'm weird' he mumbled

'Masen, I'm going to tell you a little secret' I said to him, he looked up and green met green

'Daddy can read minds too' I told him, and his little eyes went wide

'Really?!' He asked, disbelief clouding his voice

'I can, but I don't tell many people, our family knows and mommy knows and you know and Lizzie will when she's older but I don't tell anyone else. No one else needs to know, it stops people from thinking things about us or knowing the truth. It's not their business, it's ours okay?'

He nodded

'So I don't have to tell anyone?'

I shook my head 'Of course not'

He smiled at me but then it faltered

'What about the headaches though, do they go away?'

I frowned at my son

'What headaches?'

'When there are a lot of people, the voices hurt my head' he said sadly, point at his temple

I understood immediately what he meant

'that's because your head is getting used to the voices. It hurt daddy at first too, but you learn to control the voices so it doesn't hurt as much'

'Will you help me daddy? Show me what you did?' he asked in a small voice.

'Of course I will son, I'll always help you' I told him, like I could say no.

He hugged me tighter before I asked if he wanted to go and finish his breakfast. He nodded before jumping off my lap and walking back into the kitchen to join his momma and sister.

BPOV

About half an hour later, Masen walked back into the kitchen, where both Lizzie and I had finished our breakfast and hopped back up onto his chair to finish his cereal. He didn't say anything and it made me worry.

Edward walked in a few minutes later and came up to me and Elizabeth wrapping us in his arms. I gave him a quick peck and whispered 'everything alright?' looking at Masen, who was preoccupied with his Lucky Charms.

Edward nodded and gave me a smile. I knew he'd tell me more later, I relaxed into his arms, feeling a lot better.

Later that day we decided to take Masen to the park and I thought it would be good to get Lizzie outside too.

We all got ready fairly easy; Masen didn't kick up a fuss when getting dressed, he'd been getting into the habit of refusing what either Edward or I choose for him to wear but he was cooperative this morning.

Once we were all ready, we started to head towards the park. We decided today that we were going to walk. We didn't live too far away from the park and it was a sunny day so we thought it'd be nice for the fresh air. Masen walked in the middle of Edward and I holding one of our hands each whilst Edward pushed Elizabeth with the other.

Every so often, Masen would drop our hands to rub his temple and when I looked at him in concern after the third time that he had done it, Edward had got my attention, and shook his head and gave me a small smile, assuring me it was okay.

Only once did he say to Masen

'It'll be okay, remember what daddy said'

After that, whilst I could still see something was bothering Masen, he didn't rub his head as much. I knew Edward would explain to me later what was going on.

When we arrived at the park, Edward laid out a blanket, and I got Lizzie out of the stroller and laid her down, then I laid down next to her. Masen ran off towards the slides, and Edward followed him. I shook my head, laughing softly at my boys before looking down at my little girl.

'Looks like it's just you and me, huh baby?' I said, taking her hand in mine and softly playing with it. She gurgled back and gave me a smile; I kissed her forehead and then reached in to her bag to get her toys. She sat up and reached out her hands for it 'Ma..ma' she said and I almost dropped the bag I had in my hand.

She just said her first word. She was almost nine months now so I knew that this was when babies could start to say little things but Masen didn't start talking till' he was around one so I wasn't expecting this. It brought a tear to my eye that her first word was 'Ma'.

She reached out again but instead of giving her the toys, I picked her up and gave her a hug

'Aren't you mommy's clever girl. Yes you are, beautiful Lizzie' I said, nuzzling her stomach

She giggled before speaking again 'Ma! Ma!' and the word mixed with her giggles sounded beautiful.

I stood up wanted to see where Edward and Masen were because I knew they should see this moment too. Edward was going to be thrilled.

However, once I'd located them, I frowned. Edward was stood holding Masen but talking to an extraordinary gorgeous blonde woman, who was stepping too close to him for my tastes.

I packed everything up and put Lizzie back in the stroller before making my way over to them, when I got there, I noticed two things, one the blonde had stepped back and had a frown on her face and second, she definitely wasn't human.

'Hey Edward, what's going on?' I asked confusion in my voice

Edward turned around once he realized I was there

'Bella it's okay, take Lizzie and Masen and go sit down'

'No Edward. What's wrong? Who is she?'

'She's no one of concern Bella, please, trust me. I'll handle it' he said, distress clear in his voice. I wanted to know why this woman was causing him pain.

but before I could say anything else she spoke

'Hello. You must be Bella. I'd say it's nice to meet you but I was rather hoping our Edward here hadn't made his way back to you yet. I'm Tanya'

_**A/N – I hope you guys liked it! Again sorry for the late update, thank you for your lovely reviews and feel free to leave some more! Thanks guys, see you soon for more updates, Ren (: x**_


	20. Tanya

_A/N – Hey guys, I really just wanted to take the time to say that I know recently I've been very neglectful of my writing. In all honesty, I've been neglectful in everything, my friends, my family, school and myself. The past few months there has been a lot of things going on and happening and I lost my motivation, all my energy and a lot of my happiness. I would get home from school or work and just go to bed so that I didn't have to face anything.  
I'm getting better. And my inspiration is growing stronger every day. Recently I had the pleasure of meeting Kristen, Rob and Taylor. Kristen has been my idol since I was twelve and seeing her in front of me, speaking to her, it helped me remember everything she taught me to stand for. I'm working through everything one problem at a time and everyone is aware what was going on and are so supportive. I just wanted to say that even though I wasn't on here much, or speaking, I read every one of your reviews, and you all made me smile and kept me going and encouraged me to write again and I just wanted to say thank you so much, you don't know how much of an impact you guys have! You're all amazing and I love you all!_

Chapter Twenty : 

__I looked between Tanya and Edward before Edward sighed and spoke

'Bella, this is Tanya. One of our _cousins_ from Alaska' he told me, with special emphasis on the word cousin.

I had never met any of the Denali Coven before. I knew who they were and that they were also vegetarians but I had never met or spoken to them before. And apart from a couple of times, they were never really mentioned. Now I could see why.

The way Tanya was looking at Edward, and the way that she had just introduced herself led to suggest that maybe they weren't just 'cousins' after all.

Edward clearly hadn't wanted me to know who she was. It worried me.

'Bella, please, I'll handle it' Edward pleaded

'No. Edward. I'm staying right here' I said firmly, looking him in the eyes. He knew I was serious and that this was one thing I wouldn't change my mind.

He sighed again

'Tanya and her family heard that we'd moved to Seattle and decided that they'd would come and visit. The rest of her family are with Carlisle and Esme, Tanya thought she'd come and find me. She didn't realise I was with you again.' He said, his teeth gritted

'And I _certainly_ didn't realise you had children Bella. You have been busy since Edward's gone. How does it feel, Edward? Having to look after someone else's children?'she asked, smirking at me

'They're _my_ children Tanya, I am their biological father. And they are amazing, thank you very much' He snapped back at her.

Masen looked up from where he was playing with a button on Edward's shirt at the sharp sound of his voice.

'Daddy, what wrong?' he asked, a small frown appearing on his forehead

'Nothing, baby. Daddy's okay' Edward told him, kissing his head before turning back to Tanya

'Tanya. We'll be visiting the family soon, I'm sure that you'll still be there so we will see you then. For now, Bella and I have our own things to do, so please, just go back to the big house and we'll see you in a few days' Edward told her, before turning around and walking away. I followed after, pushing Lizzie in the stroller.

Apart from Masen asking the occasional question, the whole walk home was silent.

Edward and I didn't get a chance to talk properly until that evening. We had given both the kids dinner, a bath and then to bed and finally we were able to talk. Before Edward could say anything, I spoke

'Edward, please be honest with me. Was there ever anything between you and Tanya?' I asked him, wincing slightly – I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

He hesitated. I felt my heart sink.

'She wanted there to be' he finally spoke after what seemed like a forever of silence.

'I thought about it. More than I should off, but nothing did. I'd see her thoughts and it wasn't for her lack of trying, but nothing happened. Bella, you were my first kiss, you were my first everything. You know that'

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding

'Thank you for being honest. I know that, but the way she looked at you, and spoke about you, it just seemed like there was more than what I thought'

'I know, but I promise there isn't. Tanya's always been bitter about the fact I turned her down – no one ever has. She's a succubus love, but it doesn't work on me – not when I can read her mind. She didn't like it when I met you – just because she was jealous, and that's the same now. She just wants to get you' he assured me

I nodded, then frowned

'I don't like it' I told him,

He frowned too

'Me neither, but that's just Tanya. We need to just ignore it. She gets tired eventually and lays off it for a few days. Her tricks don't work – I promise'

He kissed my forehead

'I'

He kissed my cheek

'Love'

He kissed my nose

'You'

and finally he placed a kiss on my lips.

There was no more talking for the rest of the night.

_A/N – More of a filler really. Sorry it's so short! Today was a bad day and this was the only piece of free time I had this week! The Denali Coven are in the next chapter – don't worry, Tanya's antics are only a pathetic attempt – you know Edward is Bella's :D  
Hope you guys liked! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I love you all!  
- Ren xx_


End file.
